Yes, My Lord
by Vi0letButterfly
Summary: He was her protector, her monster and her savior. She sold her soul to him and he happily accepted with a sinister smirk in place. And yet, she couldn't help falling in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I've been trying to find my muse so I thought I should share my attempt. I have been just so _out of it_ lately! This had to be done- after watching Bleach episode _342 Thank you_, I just had to write some Ichiruki goodness. :D Every Ichiruki shipper should squeal at the adorableness of that episode- it was so _the_m! I know I squealed. And I never _squeal!_

Also, I'm a really big Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) fan. I seriously even have the Faustian Contract symbol inked on my back. It's a pretty popular anime so I hope you guys know what I'm talking about. The only thing is, I'm not a big yaoi fan and that anime is mostly full of really pretty men. SO! I gave Rukia a demonic Ichigo in trousers, a tailcoat, vest, shiny shoes, a fancy tie, threw them into the late 1800s and made a smutty one shot! Maybe even a possible full story! You tell me! Do you like the idea? I'm re-watching Kuroshitsuji so I have a lot of inspiration to come if you like! Also need to work on my smut :D **This is M for a reason!**

Also, for those of you that don't know, a simple explanation: **T****he C**_**ontract **__(_Faustian Contract) is what connects the demon to the master and vice-versa. That's represented by a mark/scar upon the body. Well, in Kuroshitsuji that is, haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, My Lord<strong>

A gloved hand cupped her cheek and long lashes fluttered in response. Rukia was warm; the soft sheets surrounding her seemed to only coax her deeper into sleep.

His voice was smooth like honey and as gentle as a mere caress against her skin; "Young master, it is time to wake up."

He was there. Ichigo was always there, just like she had asked.

Rukia Kuchiki was grateful. He was the only thing protecting her now.

He sheltered her soul because that was what she had asked for- Love and protection. It was the foundation of their contract and thus her soul was the demon's to do with as he pleased when the time came.

Though now, the demon was kissing and nipping at the column of her neck and she couldn't hold back a soft whimper.

"Ichigo…" her voice of soft and groggy and full of sleep; she was so content.

He nodded in encouragement; Rukia felt the movement against her collarbone and then he was running a hand over the soft skin of her thigh.

"Good girl. Wake up."

Her butler had crawled under her sheets, that clever bastard. A gasp left her, Ichigo making her body burn with his light and teasing touches.

In public, he was the ideal butler and protector, Ichigo Kurosaki. But in private he was just a demon, fulfilling the agreement they had made years ago; that also meant that from the time she turned sixteen, he had claimed her in the most primal way imaginable.

"Open your eyes," he purred. An arm tugging her to him, the young master's naked back fitting against his strong, dressed chest and she found herself staring at the white sateen of her pillow case with sleep filled eyes.

"Why-" she mumbled with a gasp as his hand tugged at her breast, her own managing to tunnel though his spiky orange mane in reply; "Why do you always seem to be clothed when we're together in the morning?"

A sound of a zipper, and the ruffling of sheets; "After I prove how precious my little master is, I must go fetch breakfast," Ichigo answered logically, as he pulled himself from his open fly.

Rukia trembled slightly; violet eyes now fully alert, meeting presently red orbs in the mirror hanging before them on the bedroom wall. As he curled about her naked form, needing to be inside of her as quickly as possible, it was clear that the he wasn't as controlled as he wanted to portray.

Last night, he had been there; over her, seemingly for hours. They had merged together in a furry of moans and gasps until she had been nearly delirious with pleasure. After, she burrowed into the nook of his neck while he nuzzled her crown and watched her sleep. It had become their usual. It was safe.

"You know," she started, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder, violet eyes soft, "I could do this with you forever, stupid."

He obviously understood her meaning and for a second, Rukia could see the surprise of the demon's face. It made her proud- Ichigo was always in control, one step ahead of everyone but Rukia was able to throw him off balance. Even if it was only for a small moment, she was the only one capable of such a thing. And she loved it.

She also loved him. That was also very clear.

To fall in love with a monster, the same monster she had sold her soul to for a second chance—in reality, she was the stupid one. But she had accepted that particular sin long ago.

Demons were said to not have souls. No emotions, no _hearts_. Rukia understood that he could never love her back. But sometimes, she allowed herself to believe that even _that_ scenario was possible.

He made it so easy to believe in ungraspable possibilities.

"We _will_ do this forever," Ichigo growled, hips moving forward rather violently, knowing somehow that she was ready for him. She was always ready for him.

"You're mine to do with as I please."

Rukia held back her gasp as he joined her, only to have him pull back moments later. The male starting a hard and fast rhythm as he held her to him.

Her head fell forward in reaction, moans leaving them both. Ichigo bit the back of her neck as she panted into her pillow. And yet, it was almost always like this.

The fact was, she could only recall him be gentle during her first time. Ichigo had been comforting her during a moment of weakness and then he had kissed her neck, right on the bonding seal, softly, a very simple gesture in itself. She didn't know how or why, but she had kissed his lips in a surprised spurge of passion and it escalated from there. He had held her and hushed her as their hips met in an unusual securitized rhythm. Even as she fought through the pain, she had met his every movement with her own.

Now, Rukia loved how good they seemed to be when they were like this the most.

"Ich-Ichi.."

"I'm right here." Ichigo answered automatically, his lips meeting the mark representing their sin once again, the tattooed skin of her lower neck giving him Goosebumps- it proved that this tiny human was his.

_All his._

"Take off…take it off…"

He understood. His right hand leaving her bare hip momentarily, the white material of his glove soon left forgotten.

The mark was carved into his palm and Rukia grabbed his hand in hers, holding it against her as the moved quickly to their peaks.

Ichigo moaned deeply, thrusting with absolutely zero control now. He hated and loved it; losing his sanity when it came to Rukia Kuchiki. It was addicting.

She was gasping and whimpering, lost along with her butler and what was theirs; he made her feel cherished. Sadly, it also made it painful.

_I love you. I love you. I love you!_

Rukia bite her lip to silence her inner struggle, the taste of copper strong on her tongue as pleasure rocked through her wave after violent wave.

A sharp gasp left him in response, the man pumping even harder into her from behind as her slick inner walls clenched and soon he was dragged into shattering along with his mate, his cries for her nearly animalistic.

"Mine…_Rukia!"_

And then there was quite, and warmth, along with panting breathes and lazy, sleepy movements.

Ichigo had slipped from her inner warmth and moments later, Rukia had turned in his arms and tucked him gently back inside his black trousers.

He gave her a playful smile, his eyes now a bright amber; "Good morning, little master."

It almost annoyed her; her form was covered in a layer of sweat, hair a complete mess, and body obviously flushed, while the man before her looked as if he had merely raced gracefully down a corridor rather than fucked his master senseless first thing in the morning.

Rukia scowled up at him in astonishment. "Waking me up in such a manner has not begun to bore you, Ichigo?"

"I will never become bored of you, little one. I find you to be very entertaining."

His smirk and comment would have insulted any normal person but Rukia Kuchiki simply scoffed and tugged at his tie; "Kiss me."

Ichigo's eyes shined anew, his voice a near growl as they moved to mesh their lips together in a heated morning kiss; "Yes, my lord."

This was their morning routine, after all.

* * *

><p>I hate commas. They are seriously irritating. Punctuation has always been my enemy in general. Sorry if that's apparent. Also, this was written and self edited at 3-5 in the morning (I think I have insomnia!) so, if I really messed up something please let me know.<p>

I know its short but it will get longer! Well, that is if you want me to continue. Haha, that was just sex really but I really do have a plot in mind! Drop by and say hi in a review ne? I would love to hear your thoughts! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I was surprised to see such an interest in this piece of writing. It makes me smile! Thank you for the reviews, alerts and especially your support!

I decided that I will be focusing on this fic until I get some solid ideas for my other stories. Hope no one is upset. I know how frustrating it can get when an author doesn't update for a long period of time. I've rewritten the next chapter of **Neko Love **and** Catnipped** countless times. I just can't get it _right_. I want them to be perfect.

This seems to be a nice change of pace.

Although, I did feel very proud to have the word _Complete _beside one of my stores. Oh well.

**This story is** **dark, dirty, pack full of Angst, OOC and lemons. It also has a touch of fluff mixed in for your enjoyment.**

**Fluff is one of my weaknesses. Hope no one minds. **

**A Lemon of some sort will be found in most chapters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The morning tea was strong, just as she preferred it. The brown liquid ran hotly over Rukia's tongue as she took an elegant sip.<p>

It would have almost been amusing seeing such a small woman at the unusually large table centered in the dining hall if not for her understandable personal grace and elegant wardrobe truly befitting of a member of the noble Kuchiki family.

The expensive china was set back into place. The steam of the tea filled the air, violet eyes meeting amber as she gave a small nod.

The butler moved closer with a tray of pastries and dessert was placed before the lord.

"You have a busy day today, young master," Ichigo said as he stood at his usual place at her side, Rukia taking a bite of her scone with a scowl.

"We must work on your studies before our guest arrives for supper."

Her annoyance was quite obvious, "Big brother deciding to grace us with his presence… how very strange indeed."

Rukia was the head of the Kuchiki House, and had been from the time Ichigo had joined her. Her _brother,_ Byakuya Kuchiki, was not related by blood which meant he could never inherit the estate. He was nobility by marriage and nothing more. Although, he played his role very well.

Her hand found the large family ring on her left thumb, twiddling it absentmindedly out of habit. "He should not hold any power over me." Rukia mumbled rather bitterly, eyes dark.

"The rules of humans are rather peculiar." Ichigo sighed with slight bewilderment, "He is your elder after all, even if not due to blood."

To Rukia, Byakuya was simply an irritating babysitter. Leaning back in her chair, Rukia crossed her legs simply, tiny hands running over her dress skirts, smoothing out the material. "Blood is all that matters in this world."

Amber flashed red momentarily in response to his master's words. Ichigo was at her side because she had given her own blood to make a deal with the devil himself, connecting them by blood in a completely different way.

"He wishes to sell me off, I'm sure."

It came out rather offhanded and Ichigo gave her a sideways glace, trying to remain unbiased; "You do not desire that, young lord?"

She was apparently long past due for a husband, which was clear by the family's frustration at her constant rejection of the countless "suitable" fiancés thrown her way. It was well known that arrange marriages were a quick way to form ties with other wealthy families and gain power throughout the land. It was unknown how long they would accept her rebellion, The House's head or not. And usually during these debates, Byakuya was the family's personal messenger.

Violet met amber and Rukia sighed openly. "I do not wish for such a troublesome situation to befallen me."

Ichigo felt something unusual stir within him, but the demon ignored it as the table was cleared by the help, Rukia rising to her feet.

He moved to walk behind her, following her out of the dining hall, his voice even, "Would you like me to speak with him?" _Take care of the problem. _

Her heals were heard as they made their way down one of the many broad corridors of the mansion, and Rukia eyes grew troubled and tired, "Sister would not appreciate that."

Ichigo watched his master closely, but remained silent, obedient.

"I wish to take a bath now, Ichigo."

He did not comment on how she had taken one only a couple hours earlier or how it would surly conflict with their schedule. "Will you need my assistance?"

He was the one that bathed and dressed her on a regular basis; his words were code used when there could be possible ears listening. They couldn't afford to let their secret see the light of day.

_Would you like me to join you?_

Her answer was soft, nearly a whisper, "Yes."

* * *

><p>The water felt amazing against her skin. Steam filled the large bathing room as Rukia closed her eyes with a content sigh, enjoying the strong arms holding her back against his muscular chest.<p>

He was naked. It was clearly fitting but recently when they were together that almost never occurred. Ichigo learned that he liked to be prepared for any situation and that seemed to be difficult if he were to be caught with his trousers around his ankles.

A previous maid knew that all too well but it was their fault for losing control in the middle of the day, after all. The elderly lady had simply wanted to tidy up the study, only to have a very clear image of Ichigo's ass forever burned into her mind as the head butler of the household fucked his master into oblivion on top of the lord's desk.

Rukia had given her an early retirement.

They had to be more careful. That was one reason she loved bathing with him. It was safe. She couldn't help but enjoy how Ichigo's tan skin clashed greatly with her own creamy complexion. Just as his large body seemed to contradict with her own petite form—it made her feel positively feminine.

He always seemed to understand what she needed and he handled her with ease.

Ichigo nuzzled at her ear playfully and Rukia couldn't hold back a smile.

"Try not to over think the situation. You know very well I would not stand by and let something like that occur, little master."

Her dark blue nails raked through the bubbles surrounding them. "And if I gave your orders to not interfere?"

"…What are you planning, young lord?"

Rukia was quiet for a moment and Ichigo thought he may not get an answer but then she was turning in his arms to face him.

Her eyes were pained, though serious as she cupped his face in her small hands. The action confused Ichigo momentarily. Then she was speaking and it all became clear.

"If I were to order you stand by my side as I married a complete stranger; becoming his in every way possible, how would you react?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide and Rukia should have been frightened when his face twisted with unguarded anger. Although, when he grabbed at her long wet locks roughly, she felt unusually calm as she returned his gaze.

"_You are mine." _Ichigo's voice had changed, deepening into a snarl as he stated his fact. It _was_ a fact. He made a point to reminded her of that every chance he got.

Her question was completely ludicrous.

Rukia ignored his comment, choosing to poke the beast with a very sharp stick rather than acknowledge its logic; "I would have to fuck him, you know."

Ichigo's hold on her tightened, his eyes glowing crimson, "_No_."

To the demon's dismay, Rukia merely gave him a sad smile and began to stroke his face softly between her hands.

"I'm all grown up now, Ichigo. It's irresponsible of me to deny my family this simple request."

The butler's eyes narrowed and he pulled her closer. Rukia couldn't help but be hesitant due to what he was most likely plotting.

"Could you really do that?"

Violet eyes blinked in surprise, "Excuse me?"

A large hand detangled from her hair, disappearing under the soupy water and Rukia let out a startled gasp.

"Could you really fuck someone other than me?"

The answer was obvious. The lie she had to tell would have been apparent as well if his touches between her legs weren't distracting her. Rukia could only let out a whimper.

"Hmm?" the mockery in his voice didn't go unnoticed and she cursed her body's strong reaction to him.

"I'm sure you agree that I am the only one you want touching you." He was pumping her slowly, "Kissing you. Licking you," Ichigo's thumb found her clit, caressing, pinching; "Fucking you."

_Damn it._

"I'd kill him."

Eyes that she hadn't realized she had closed snapped open in astonishment.

"I know it would be a direct violation but I wouldn't care." His fingers left her and she nearly whined at the lost but then he was grabbing her thighs, pulling them further apart and wrapping them tightly around his hips, words completely serious. She could feel him against her and she let out a shaky breath.

"I would kill him before he had a chance to touch what's mine." Bringing his fingers that were still covered in her juices to his mouth, the strawberry sucked at them greedily as he watched Rukia's reaction darkly through damp bangs.

He was as hard as steal and she was dripping wet.

They reacted simultaneously, Ichigo pulling her forward, thrusting into her warmth as Rukia pounced, hands tangling in hair as a frantic kiss silenced their gasps of pleasure.

The idea that she didn't need him in every sense of the world was absolutely laughable.

* * *

><p>"Pay attention." Ichigo huffed, Rukia clearly ignoring his lecture to stare aimlessly out the window.<p>

She blinked and met his gaze momentarily before clearly deciding that she did _not_ want to pay attention after all and began doodling in her notebook.

The man growled, fed up with her seemingly poor attention span; _"Rukia!"_

The little Kuchiki looked up in surprised. The only time he ever called her by her first name was when his control completely snapped.

She felt something stir deep within her belly.

"I'm tired," feel from her lips in a whisper without thought, her eyes wide as she met his glare.

His fierce look fell and he let out a weak sigh, softening some.

"It is my fault after all," Ichigo commented slyly, giving her a sideways glace.

She scuffed in reply as she stood from her desk, trying to ignore the man before her which, seemed to be easier said than done. Ichigo's orange hair was currently an adorable mess. Dark rimmed reading glasses perched upon the bridge of his nose, the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up to the elbows, tie hanging loosely around his neck as he busied himself with skimming through a textbook when a slight scowl in place… He was just too cute.

Rukia shook her head in annoyance. Being sexually dependent on her demon butler was one thing but calling him cute…

No, she would _not_ go there.

She must have been staring at him and he must have noticed because now he was looking at her with one eyebrow raised in question.

…_Damn it._

Covering her apparent red face with her forearm, Rukia shook her head meekly.

"Are you feeling ill, little one?"

Eyes wide, she backed away from him causing the demon's gaze to narrow in reply.

"What's wrong?"

"I…" An unsure gaze traveled the study, looking for an escape, "I don't feel very…"

Ichigo moved forward and Rukia moved back in response and he ended up crowding her against the oak desk.

That damn desk.

"Ichigo, what—"

A dress glove was once again momentarily discarded and Ichigo's hand was pressed to her forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever. You are a rather warm though, little one."

Violet eyes stared at Ichigo's vest, not able to meet his gaze. "I'm tired," Rukia repeated, in hopes that this form of retreat would be a success.

He seemed to accept her answer.

"Very well," Ichigo moved away, stacking the school books in an organized manner, "Our guests won't be arriving until dinnertime."

Rukia nodded slowly, "I will be resting." She had to get away from him. Why was she reacting like this?

"I will join you momentarily."

She opened her mouth to interject, _that won't be necessary, _but Ichigo gave her a comforting grin and her mouth went dry. She could only nod and flee to her chambers.

As she raced out of the study, Rukia strangely felt close to tears. She had been holding herself back for years when it came to Ichigo. It didn't make sense as to why it would be so difficult now.

_I have to stop it. I can't love him._

_I can never truly have him._

_It's not real.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Even though it is only chapter two, their daily routine seems to be wearing down on poor Rukia. I can't blame her though. Ichigo seems to be a handful! More fun to come. How do you want Ichigo to react, hm? Feedback seems to greatly influence my writing. Besides, I love hearing your thoughts!<p>

**Also, I'm looking for a dedicated beta reader to help me out with this story. I'm completely in the dark about the process as well as how to go about it. Please let me know if you're interested. Someone that's ok with my weird schedule, poor grammar and random stages of writer's block would be highly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

So…I was going to make this chapter longer but my inability to update my stories in a reasonable amount of time made me decide to simply cut it short for now. Hope no one minds.

I couldn't thank my newly appointed beta reader enough. She was able to take this messy chapter and tie it together in a nice neat bow. Thank you so much, **Rukes!**

**This fic is rated M for a very obvious reason.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Her pillows smelt like him.<p>

After countless nights of him lying beside her, Rukia had come to find the masculine scent comforting. Now, it was absolutely maddening.

_Damn it._

She, at some point long ago, had come to accept her feelings for the demon. They were overwhelming at times, but she managed the best she could. Ironically, the cause was Ichigo himself; the only thing keeping her going and Rukia had quite literally given her soul to him in return.

Years ago, she had called upon him unintentionally. Rukia had been scared, alone, and full of anger.

"_Would you like to make a contract with me?"_

Even then, when she was afraid of the painful world she lived in, she hadn't been afraid of Ichigo.

She wouldn't allow herself to cry now.

Burrowed under her bedding, Rukia forced her eyes shut, ignoring the desire to simply scream her pain away.

Maybe this was her punishment for making such a deal in the first place. Giving her soul away had been easy in comparison to this.

_I already miss him._

The thought angered her further and the girl let out a sob. She had power, fame and wealth, but Rukia Kuchiki still did not have the one thing she'd been craving for all these years, and she probably never would.

She had Ichigo in nearly every way; physically, sexually, possibly even mentally in some standing. But it was impossible for him to love her the way she loved him; to her very core. She had to constantly remind herself that he couldn't because he was simply a _monster_that didn't know _how._

The truth was, when Rukia died the man she loved would most definitely eat her very soul.

She knew it was sick and twisted; possibly even masochistic, but he was perfect in her eyes, even if that was the case.

"_You are mine."_

The Kuchiki wanted to hate him, she really did.

The bedroom door creaked with its opening and then closed softly behind him. Her heart quickened as she felt the mattress dip with his weight and then he was under the covers with her. A kiss to her raven locks was his greeting as he spooned his tiny lover.

"Feel better, my little human." Ichigo whispered against her ear and Rukia fought back a shudder, faking sleep.

Was it possible that this was all a game to him? The idea that he was just fulfilling his part of the contract made Rukia's heart literally ache. She didn't want to think so… but if it were true, he was a remarkable actor.

_What am I to you?_

Before she could stop herself, she had turned and wrapped herself around him, hiding her face against his chest.

"Oh," Ichigo said in slight surprise, arms coming around her, a chuckle leaving him, "You're awake."

Rukia nodded against his shirt, a shiver running though her when he began to rub her back soothingly.

_How could this man possibly be a_demon_?_

"Are you feeling any better?"

She responded with a shake of her head; she didn't trust herself to speak in the weak state she was in.

Ichigo frowned in response, his gloved hand running through her deep black hair absentmindedly.

"What can I do?" _I want to make it better._

With a heavy sigh she threw a leg over his hip. With her body fully against his, Ichigo waited patiently for a response. Although, she seemed to be occupying herself with his silk tie, smoothing down the fabric with her tiny hands absentmindedly. After a long moment of silence, he was about to repeat himself; but with a rush of strength and a shift in her weight, she had him flat on his back.

He watched her hovering over him, Rukia's tresses tickling his skin as she stared down at him darkly from her newly claimed perch.

"Don't move."

It was an order and Ichigo merely blinked in confusion.

His hand moved to cup her cheek in question, "What are-"

"No!" Rukia hissed, slapping his hand away, "I said _do not move_."

He almost looked hurt at her rejection and Rukia had to remind herself that _he's just playing his part._

Her small hands found his tie, pulling it off smoothly before busying herself with the buttons of his shirt.

It was an action she had done countless times before, but for some reason, this time Ichigo felt himself shutter viciously in excitement.

Leaning forward, Rukia peppered soft kisses along his neck as she preceded her task and Ichigo allowed himself to relax somewhat against her touch. The demon allowing her to take control momentary.

With his tan chest now in view, Rukia let out a content sigh, hands petting at the wall of perfectly sculptured muscle set before her.

Ichigo jolted in surprise when his human began to nip at his nipples. Letting out a gasp, his eyes were wide as his chest was bitten and lapped at, causing his back arching towards her.

He didn't understand.

Even as her mouth met his, tongues meeting in a playful dance that he was accompanied to, he couldn't grasp why she was acting like_this_.

She found his belt and with a quick movement Rukia was pulling his pants and undergarments down to rest at his mid-thigh.

He still didn't understand when she kissed down his torso, and a loud gasp left him as she gave the tip of his length a curious lick.

_She wouldn't…_

Rukia nuzzled the side of his shaft softly, wrapping her hands around the base, the dark blue of her ring shinning through the mess of wiry curls she found there.

She gave him a light pump, feeling as he grew harder around her.

Ichigo lifted his head, trying to look down at her; _when did she learn to-_

Violet met amber and then her warm, wet mouth was surrounding him.

"_Ah! _You _are…!"_

His head thumped back with a moan, amber turning crimson with desire as she worked him in and out of her mouth. The dark-haired girl let out a hum as she took him in as far as she could into her warmth.

In the time they had been sleeping together this had never been mentioned let alone discussed. He _had_ woken her many a morning with his mouth between her thighs, though he never expected Rukia to repay such a thing.

Their sex lives revolved around, desperate kisses, hard touches, and fuckings that left them both dizzy with heat.

He always took care of her.

"Stop…can't!" Ichigo choked out in warning. He could feel himself tightening everywhere, the tingle of his approaching end clear in his mind as a hand grabbed Rukia's long hair tightly, trying to pull her off in time.

Rukia let out a moan around him, ignoring his calls, pumping him harder with a tight grip, until he came in her mouth with deep spurts of thick liquid.

"_**Rukia…!"**_

A dark shout left the demon. His eyes shut tight, hips rocking forward off the bed in release, and his heart racing in his chest as _his_ human between his legs drank him up greedily.

Moments later, tired hands slowly fell from her hair, coming to rest weakly at his sides. He was panting, trying to gain some control of his quivering mind and body.

Without a word, Rukia rose from the bed and grabbed a handkerchief from her bedside table.

Ichigo watched her as she dabbed her mouth clean gracefully. Giving him a small glance, she moved to her closet.

"I would like a simple dress this evening."

The butler blinked at her, taken back to the fullest extent with his chest bare, trousers now around his knees as she proceeded with her day as if _this_ situation was the everyday norm.

No, he still didn't comprehend.

"Master, I—"

"A dress not too uncomfortable, if you would." She continued with a blank stare over her shoulder.

Ichigo could only nod in response, hands busying themselves with the buttons of his dress shirt and the zipper of his slacks.

She watched him with pained eyes as he worked. If he could play his part perfectly, she would too.

Rukia would lock her feelings away day by day and allow them to run free through her actions, while they were alone. Maybe that way, she could survive.

"I would like a bath as well." Beautiful violets narrowing some as she continued with a heavy heart, "_Alone_."

Honey brown eyes watched her as the butler held back a grimace. He wouldn't allow himself to question her actions or push her for an explanation. It was clear that her defenses were up and he would wait for the proper time. He would wait for her to come to him and tell him what was on her mind.

But for now, he would obey.

"Yes, my tiny one."

The once insulting gesture had somehow become a loving pet name during their time together and her heart ached at the sound of his soft voice.

She squeezed her eyes shut and took in a shaky breath. Rukia wouldn't allow herself to cry.

Tears weren't allowed in this performance.

* * *

><p>Even when I tell myself I will pick up the pace, life gets in the way. Unfortunately, Ichiruki fics don't pay the bills, lol. I will try my best to update sooner and hope you're still with me, even through the posting gaps. :)<p>

I love to hear your thoughts and suggestions so don't be shy!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you **Rukes **for the great beta work! I also want to thank everyone who has put this on story alert and/or has taken the time to review. I love hearing from you. :D

* * *

><p>Letting a deep sigh leave her, the little Kuchiki made her way towards the dining hall. The sound of the chirping maids seemingly set the stage. Rukia froze, out of sight in the broad corridor. She truly hated moments like these.<p>

"Welcome, Lord Kuchik!" The girl ignored her brother's welcome, the name the help was ordered to address him by, ringing in her ears. She turned sharply when she felt the calming presence that she recognized so easily behind her. Ichigo crowded her, pulling her forward and against his chest.

"It will be over soon." He whispered into soft raven locks, and although Rukia wanted to push the demon away, she felt herself relax against him, the butler's comforting words soothing her in the most perfect way imaginable.

"I hate him." She mumbled weakly, hiding her face in the soft material of his front as she held the fabric between tiny fingers, "I wish they would just leave me be."

The young lord forgot momentarily that she wanted to distance herself from her demonic butler and, just for a moment, allowed herself to be weak. It was only for a moment.

He cupped her chin, tilting her head as he met her gaze, honey browns reassuring and absolute, "I will protect you."

She allowed him to pull her in for a sensual kiss, melting against him.

As their tongues danced, she remembered the person she had to be for Byakuya, cold Lord Rukia Kuchiki. The little sister of the love of his life that had passed away years prior, leaving Byakuya Kuchiki broken and hollow inside.

Rukia knew he resented her. It was obvious in his cold stare that always followed her while in her company. He resented her for taking his love away and she resented him for finding similarities between her and her big sister. But most importantly, she hated herself for killing her beloved Hisana.

She would allow herself to be weak in Ichigo's arms so she could rebuild her walls and keep moving forward. It was how she would keep the remainder of her sanity intact.

* * *

><p>"It's good to see you," Rukia forced a smile, "<em>Brother<em>."

Byakuya Kuchiki's eyes were cold and indifferent, the gray hues coming to stop briefly at the butler currently at his little sister's side, "We have important matters to discuss, Rukia."

The petite noble forced back a snarl, the underline order clear in his tone. "You know very well that Ichigo will be at my side, no matter who is present." Closing her eyes momentarily, Rukia took a miniature sip the tea set before her, "This situation is no different."

"These are the family's orders. That _boy _is not meant to hear such important discussions."

The butler felt his anger flutter, as it did constantly when involving Byakuya Kuchiki.

Rukia let out a dark chuckle, signaling the berry at her side.

Ichigo strained himself to obey his master, placing dinner before the two nobles. The younger Kuchiki simply waved her hand dismissively at her sibling's words, "As are all your orders, brother. My personal butler can be trusted. I know that for a fact. Please do continue."

Byakuya didn't look convinced in the slightest as he watched the strawberry butler closely, his blank gaze meeting Rukia's after a moment of silence, "You know why I'm here." It wasn't a question but Rukia simply nodded her head in response nonetheless, thankful that the topic of her butler was dropped for now. After a long minute of silence, she motioned Ichigo closer to her side with a flick of her wrist once again.

"The family wishes for you to settle down."

Ichigo's eyes flashes red as he froze, forgetting his lord's request for another cup of tea, ears ringing.

"I'd imagine so." Rukia let out a soft sigh, "But the family knows very well that Her Majesty wishes for me to stay close. With a husband involved, it would become overly complicated to say the least."

With a warning glance at the demon at her side, the man forced himself to relax some and placed a fresh cup before his lover.

"The family _has _been informed," Byakuya countered darkly, "That doesn't change the request…Or the importance of it in the eyes of Lord Ginrei."

Rukia's façade dropped briefly, her passive expression twisting into that of anger and clear aggravation.

"You and I both know this is no longer a request, _Byakuya_."

"These are grandfather's instructions, Rukia," The man took hold of the saucer of brown liquid before him, words turning obviously personal, "His wishes are absolute."

If it weren't for the severity of the current situation, she would have laughed out loud at the bitter tone of her brother-in-law. Rukia's grandfather was the reason why this man would never officially see the life of royalty. The old man held the utmost power of the Kuchiki House. He did not rule as the head but he made sure the best interests of the family were _always _the primary objective.

A pure family that held the utmost most power directly beneath her Majesty, the Queen.

That was his wish.

"You may be his favorite, but even Lord Ginrei knows that he can no longer bend to your will, Rukia. You are to be wed for the best interest of the Kuchiki family. You no longer have any say in the matter. It has been set into motion."

To be wed to gain power for her House, it would be the right thing to do, after all. It was how she was raised to believe; everything for the good of the family. But could she really go through with it? The question stunned Rukia for a moment. It had been at the back of her mind for years now. It seemed more real, more serious, now that her grandfather had placed the order. To leave Ichigo…they would surly wish to take him away from her side. She knew he would not stand for such a thing. No matter the orders given to him.

After all, he absolutely did not share his toys.

Rukia didn't have to look to know that demon was moments away from snapping her big brother's neck. He could sense her inner turmoil; anger oozing out of the demon in furious, dark waves.

She needed to end this quickly. The power she held over the strawberry was almost nonexistent when he lost control and allowed his demonic emotions to break free.

"Tell my grandfather that we will discuss the following situation the next time I meet with him." She stood from her seat as she patted her mouth politely with the napkin that had resided in her lap throughout the meal. The young noble waved off the man before her as if he were a mere fly that were distracting her from her duties; "I have more important matters to attend to so if you don't mind, Ichigo will see you out."

She moved past her butler, the spiky-headed man watching his lover closely with a deep scowl, ready to intervene if necessary.

"Even _you_ cannot change his mind now, Rukia," Byakuya interjected as he rose to his feet angrily. His normal calm nature being overrun with hostility, the actions of the arrogant little woman before him causing major damage to his ego, "You will become _nothing_ more than a house wife, I _will_ see to it myself."

Rukia's eyes flashed as she stopped at her brother's side, "It is in your best interest for you to _watch your tongue_, Byaku and remember your _place_." She hissed, "I do not care how dear you once were to my sister, I could make your precious lifestyle shatter with a flick of my wrist if I felt the desire to do so. As you said, I am grandfather's favorite after all."

Byakuya's eyes were wide as the little noble walked past him, the surprise and panic clear in his gray orbs.

Rukia turned on her heals, her smile wide as she bowed towards him playfully; "Please do have a safe trip, _brother."_

Byakuya watch the young woman climb the stairs with a clearly placed glare on his normally apathetic face.

"Right this way, Lord Kuchiki," Ichigo said with a deep bow at Byakuya's side, the demon's smirk rather obvious. "I shall escort you to your carriage."

He gave the butler a hard stare, reverting back into the high and mighty Byakuya Kuchiki within seconds; cold and full of composure, pride obvious in every step of his shiny dress shoes.

"I do not know how you manage to handle her." Byakuya started as they made their way down the drive, the man not bothering to look back at the servant currently accompanying him.

"She is my master," Ichigo explained with a small smile, "There is nothing to handle; only to please."

"It's a shame. I honestly pity you, boy," Byakuya said offhandedly. "She will never be anything but a damaged child."

It was laughable how this human was constantly addressing a being centuries older than himself simply as_ boy_. But the demon simply shook his head as he let out a dark chuckle, Ichigo's smile widening along with his obvious blood lust at the human's words against his mate. The so called big brother that had caused his Rukia so much pain sure had a lot of nerve.

"Have a pleasant trip," was his reply, the strawberry butler holding the door of the stagecoach open for the irritating noblemen.

The elder Kuchiki stepped forward, taking a seat in the carriage with poise.

"Hm," Byakuya's reply sounded like a scuff but Ichigo didn't care one way or another. "Our grandfather will wish to speak with her soon. I suggest you start accepting the fact that Rukia will not be your beloved master for must longer, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes flashed as he jolted forward, bracing himself on the door of the horse-drawn carriage, "My master's best interest shall be my main priority." The demon growled lowly, "No matter the orders or the puppeteer controlling the strings, I will make sure _nothing_ gets in the way of her happiness." He leaned in further, watching as the man recognized the obvious threat in his words.

"_Nothing_," he snarled, slamming the carriage door shut with a little too much force. "Remember that, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Pivoting on his heels, Ichigo sent a glace to the old man on top the stagecoach; "Drive," the demon order.

The sound of the whip was heard followed by the click-clack of the trolling horses exiting the drive. The demon butler watched the wagon disappear with dark red eyes before turning and disappearing back into the mansion with a growl.

* * *

><p>I haven't read a fanfic that really had Byakuya and Rukia fighting against each other and I decided that in this situation, it seemed understandable that these two would not get along—In any way whatsoever.<p>

On another note. Get read. Possessive Ichigo will be making an appearance shortly.


	5. Chapter 5

I can't express how grateful I am to my readers and reviewers. It means the world to me that you take the time out of your day to read my work.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki did not respond to the greetings of the house maids as he closed the mansion doors behind him with a loud slam, a pair of once honey yellow eyes, now glowing a deep crimson.<p>

The demon held back an angry howl, the passageways of the large estate now a blurry mess of red. He knew where she would be and even though his eyes were now compromised and overrun with his emotions.

He would find her.

* * *

><p>The demonic butler's body was heavy and on edge as he climbed the winding staircase without thought of his actions. His mind was racing with more important matters at the moment.<p>

"_I suggest you start accepting the fact that Rukia will not be your beloved master for must longer, Kurosaki."_

That damned man's words. He couldn't get them out of his head.

Truthfully there were very few things in this bizarre world that he held an opinion about. Normally, he would stand by and watch events occur without much thought, as if the events of the world were a play being performed before him and he was merely an entertained spectator.

But, when said events involved taking his most precious human away from him…no, he most definitely would not stand by while they took Rukia out of his grasp.

Sensing the presence of his little master, the butler made a sharp left, the graceful satin rug silencing his approach.

To marry off his master, to take Rukia away from him, would cause Hell itself to awaken and swallow this damned world whole.

"_I would have to fuck him, you know."_

The notion made Ichigo literally sick to his stomach. The rage and protectiveness he felt seemingly forming a large knot of dread deep within him, the feeling buzzing about his body, causing his head to ache.

With another sharp turn, Ichigo found himself in yet another broad passageway, and with weakened knees and ringing ears he slumped down against the nearest wall, attempting to gain back some of his lost control.

He forced out a calming breath, his gloved hand rubbing down his face as he growled to himself in pained humiliation.

His teeth had sharpened in his agitation, forming canines that ended in harsh points that barely fit within his mouth.

Eyes glowing, pupils small and almost none existent- He had to calm down. He never lost it like this before and he wasn't going to start now.

As he breathed, his chocked gasps evening some in time, he took notice to his enhanced senses. But more importantly, his inhuman like sense of smell. An ability that came with his kind but one he normally kept under control or only used to his advantage in certain situations. It had activated without his consent during his lapse of self-control and his mouth nearly watered when a very familiar odor caught his attention.

It came wafting down the corridor, a sweet scent of vanilla mixed with a uniqueness that he could never quite name. It was the same scent that caused his hands to twitch and his trousers to become uncomfortably tight.

His little master was close. A fact that he would normally find comforting, now only served to trouble him further.

Ichigo knew Rukia would always need comfort after a meeting with her _brother_and in any other situation he would have seen their guest off and then returned imminently to help make her forget.

And yet, why was he hesitating now?

Running a shaky hand through his unruly mane, he thought about it.

She has seen him out of control before, just not to an extent that clearly showed what a terrible monster he truly was.

After much denial throughout the years, Ichigo had finally come to admit to himself that he didn't want his precious little human to flinch away from his true self.

If he was ever forced into a situation where he'd have to show his true nature in front of his master, he was not sure of the outcome and that was what troubled him the most.

Ichigo tottered on his heels some until he was standing upright completely and not hunching against brick behind him. He needed to see her— _now._

Surely no individual could come face-to-face with such a hideous beast and not feel terrified for their own wellbeing. It would be in their nature to fear everything that he was.

_But Rukia is different._

His dress shoes scuffed slightly against the flooring.

_I'm more than that to her. I have to be._

As he moved and contemplated with himself, a small voice in the back of his mind reminded him of what he feared the most. Something that was absolutely certain.

_All humans are the same. She's using you._

**NO.**

With a surprised jolt, Ichigo found himself standing in the center of the study with no real recollection of how he got there, the sound of his inner beast loud in his ears.

His instincts were never that opinionated. It took him by surprise.

The very faint sound of sniffling gained his attention, his objective now back on the forefront.

_Rukia._

The young girl was staring hard at the paperwork before her, trying to distract herself from the emotions that came with see that man, ignoring the tears that were begging to be let free.

_Damn you, Byakuya Kuchiki._

The strong head of the Kuchiki House, an act she played to the public was now relapsing into the soft human that was constantly punishing herself. The inner pain she was fighting now in plain view to his crimson gaze. Byakuya would never come to understand this complicated little being.

He forced his body to relax some, moving to her side without a word.

She must not have noticed his arrival because when he reached out to gently take the quill out of her hand, she jolted in surprise, looking up at him with glazed over eyes.

"Ichigo..."

The clear vulnerability of his master's voice caused his hand to tighten around hers.

He nodded in response to her unasked question. He could already tell what she was thinking just by gazing into those pools of beautiful blue-violet.

Tugging at her hand slightly, the demon butler placed the quill inside the inkwell on her desk, all the while never looking away from her troubled expression.

With a shake of her head and now downturned orbs, she let out a trembling breath; "Did you see him out..?"

It was a weak question that she already knew the answer to, but she needed to take the focus off of herself before she said or did something she would surly regret.

His eyes narrowed, almost as if he could see right through her and everything she was trying to hide, "Yes."

She nodded weakly not meeting his gaze, "What do we have planned for the rest of the evening?"

He blinked once, his eyes falling on the paperwork that scattered her desk before he let out a sigh filled with irritation, "You're coming with me."

Now she was staring at him, her surprise obvious, "What?"

"You are taking a break," the butler explained simply, taking a step forward in her direction. "And you do not have a choice in the matter."

"Excuse me?" Rukia glared at his ordering tone, "Who do you think you are?"

She saw his eyes flash red and she almost backed down._ Almost_; "Don't you dare order me around as if you hold some sort of power over me, damn it!"

Rukia was angry at herself, at her brother as well as her surly certain future. She hated that she was taking it out on Ichigo; she just couldn't seem to hold her tongue at the moment.

And the way his face lifted into a cocky smirk in response…she wasn't sure if she wanted to stop quite yet.

Ichigo's eyes darkened, replaying the past events that proved just how much power he truly had over his master, "I do."

"What?" She growled, not shaken in the slightest at his darkened tone.

Shaking his head, he moved forward, drawing her back in response, "You don't agree, little master?"

Rukia opened her mouth to argue but a startled gasp left her as her back met the cool wall behind her.

His large hand cupped her cheek rather roughly, amazed that even in this situation, her glare did not weaken in the slightest.

"I will prove it to you if you are too stubborn to admit it." He hissed when his human decided to remain silent, "I will make you admit the fact that I do have power over you."

He pressed his lips against the shell of her ear, whispering darkly, "I'll show you by making you beg for me, little one."

A tremble ran through her at his words, tiny hands grabbing desperately at the lapels of his fitted tuxedo, his hands finding her hips, lifting her up against the wall, ordering her to wrap her legs around his hips—biting the tender skin of her collarbone in punishment when she refused.

"I'm in control, no matter how much you fight me." Ichigo hissed lowly, hands forcing her thighs around his waist, grinding into her core with a violent movement of his hips, his mouth crashing against hers in raw desperation.

He caught the gasp the left her, his tongue forcing her mouth open, silencing her complaints.

Rukia relaxed against his kiss after a moment of struggling, nearly wanting to fight him out of principle. Although, she ended up melting against him as he cupped her cheek to bring her closer, the tender act causing her hands to tangle in his bright orange mane as she let her mind cease all logical thought and allowed herself to just simply _feel._

Yes, just this once, she would let him have his way.

* * *

><p>This chapter was being difficult. Hope it didn't disappoint.<p>

Oh also, sex next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm finally back! I'm sorry for such a long break but I decided to write out a couple of chapters at a time so I can avoid backlog.

I'd like to thank **Rukes **for her editing skills and sticking with me after all this time as well as **hunterofcomedy **for giving the inspiration and encouragement needed to continue! You guys rock! :D

**This is rated M.** Its sex, plain and simple.

* * *

><p>"<em>I-Ichigo!"<em>

His named left her in a chocked sob. Desire filled eyes shut tightly, body wrapped around his as he moved within her without pause; hips rocking against her now overly sensitive skin.

"Little one..." Ichigo panted out, tugging Rukia closer to him by her hip with the hand that wasn't already tangled in her disheveled raven locks.

They had lost control once again. Their almost feral activities against the office wall somehow gradually shifted to the demonic butler being buried deep within his master as he sat in her large work chair; Rukia straddling him, clinging to his strong form as his speed quickened.

"Ichigo, you...!"

He cut her off with a fierce kiss, his lips nipping and lapping at her own. Bruising them as he crushed her bare chest to his with a deep growl.

The front of her evening wear and elegant corset was long ripped open due to the desperate and impatient actions of the lust driven demon before her. The rough material grazing against her pert nipples in response. A gasp left her parted lips when their mouths reluctantly broke apart. Air seemingly becoming an irritating necessity to the two lovers.

The chair squeaked in response to their movements. His hips rocking up from below slowed; the hold of his large hands on her hips surely bruising her pale skin as he fought her for dominance, even now.

But Ichigo was in control, bring her up and down on his shaft now in leisurely, rough movements—Rukia had no power as they were and he planned to keep it that way. Though, Ichigo could not hold back the snarl that left his throat when she tried to fight him once again for power. Her hips desperately attempted to move in sync with his, the petite woman's panting breath now against his neck.

Her actions caused him to slow his movements even further, seemingly in punishment . . . nearly stopping completely. The noble let out a strained whimper, practically at her peak. Sharp nails biting into the skin of his back through his shirt in her lust filled haze, red marks sure to show on his naturally tanned skin.

In any normal circumstance, this time would be like every other; fast, frantic, and _raw_. They wouldn't have time to tease . . . to prod at each other's self-control and yet, seeing Rukia before him in such an intimate way—so desperate and trusting of him—it triggered a strange, inner calm sensation that seemed to spread within the demon. A sense of belonging and completion warmed the male and he let out a shaky sigh, head lulling back against the headrest, hips now coming to a stop.

Ichigo closed his eyes and just absorbed the way she felt. Snug, hot and blissfully wet, "So good. I fit inside you so damn _good_."

His voice was raw, completely lost in his master as she mewed and scratched at his clothed back. Small licks were peppered along his neck as encouragement for him to continue his domination of her clearly willing body.

Though, when the butler held his ground, she knew what he wanted—the only way for Ichigo to stop fighting his animal instincts was her complete submission to him.

"Please let me come," she whispered desperately against his skin, her body trembling on edge, trying to break away from the hold he had on her hips, "Ichi-go_, please_."

A moan and then the demon pulled at her hair a little with the hand that wasn't holding her in place; and somehow he managed to do so gently, yet demanding. Pulling her from the nook of his neck so he could smooth her runaway hair away from her features, his crimson gaze soft.

Rukia's dazed eyes met his and she had to bite her bottom lip at the clear affection that she found in his glazed over shades of red.

The man that should have been as desperate as her was looking at her as if she were some precious being he wished to cherish for all eternity.

Ichigo was gazing at her as if he loved her and the illusion nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Please." Nuzzling the palm that was now cupping her flushed cheek, a sob left her; "I want to come."

At the sound of her whimpered words, Ichigo shuddered and blinked rapidly. His hand left her hip, giving her control to do as she pleased; and yet, Rukia was now frozen in place, amazement clearly shining within her violent gaze as she met his stare.

Bright red eyes, a shade she had never quite seen before watched her with hooded lust. Pupils surrounded in a tinted blue, the darkened room causing them to glow beautifully as Ichigo panted before her with his canines extended, resting against his lower lip.

Her soft pleads, flushed cheeks and clear admiration brought out his inner beast. The butler's hips rocked forward once against his control, his length hardening further in her without thought.

Ichigo Kurosaki could feel himself losing control of what little humanity he withheld. The hissing voice of his inner monster deafening; _Take her. Take her. Take her. TAKE HER __**NOW!**_

Bright crimson closed, the voice within him increasing in volume and demand;

**MAKE HER YOURS!**

The voice was screaming now, ordering him and Ichigo violently cringed.

_"_Ichigo, look at me."

She moved forward when his eyes snapped opened and widened in realization of his clear lost of sanity. The noble cupped the berry's jaw gently, gaining his attention before he could flinch away.

"I'm right here, Ichigo. I'm not going anywhere…"

The tiny Kuchiki's calming words lulled him, the voice within him quieting, nearly purring as she ran her tiny hands lovingly over his sharp features.

In that exact moment, he came to the realization that Rukia Kuchiki had tamed his darkness to some extent. Scarlet eyes watched her as she carefully brushed her soft lips against his.

"Beautiful," She whispered without thought, deep violet orbs falling shut as she breathed him in.

His eyes were hooded as he tugged her closer, nipping at her slightly swollen lips with care, "I won't harm you, little one."

His big hands tangled in her long midnight strands, her much smaller palms pressed against his bare chest as she stroked at his warm skin, content that in the mix of their blinded desire, she had managed to unbutton his vest and tug his dress shirt free.

He was always so warm.

"I know." Rukia nuzzled against his cheek in reassurance, the action and her complete honesty causing his breath to get caught in the back of his throat.

A hand found her cheek once again, pulling her down for another breathtaking kiss that left them both dizzy with desire.

"Ichigo…" His name came out soft and nearly whine-like. The demon smirked.

"Very well," the man sighed playfully, an ungloved hand finding her chest as the other moved down to the desperate ache between her thighs.

Rukia moved closer to his warmth, a shaky moan leaving her.

He stroked at her soft skin, his smirk still in place-

_I love you._

The three words nudged at her thoughts as he readied her once again, not yet satisfied with her drenched sex—always wanting more.

He was perfection in her eyes— in every possible way; and that realization that once terrified her—that proved how weak she was for him— made her sigh in contentment as she brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"Idiot," Rukia whispered gently, the insult a clear endearment in his eyes, the noble running her tiny tongue over the sharpen edge of his canines.

A deep laugh left him, the rumble of his chest making her smile; "You abuse me so, little one. And to think I was considering letting you take the lead." She raised a well kept brow coolly in question, even as she felt her lower belly tighten deliciously. Her approaching orgasm clear as his hand moved over her sensitive clitoris teasingly, his length still buried within his mate, unmoved.

"Do you not plan to let me have my way with you?" Her tone was casual, even as she arched elegantly against his touch.

"No," He replied, his voice a deep growl as he ducked his head, taking the tip of her breast in his mouth, biting and sucking on her reddened nipple until she let out a soft whimper.

Switching to the other as he repeated the action, the demon couldn't help but smirk against her skin, "I plan to drive you mad with pleasure until you take advantage of me, _Master_."

* * *

><p>I cut the lemon in half considering if I posted it all at once, this chapter would be incredibly longer than any of the others. But don't worry, more to come really soon!<p>

Honestly, I'm rather insecure about my mature writing skills. I'd love to hear your thoughs and any constructive criticism you have to offer!


	7. Chapter 7

Yay for quick updates! This is the continuation of the previous chapter! I hope you all enjoy.

Again, **t****his is rated M.** Its sex, plain and simple.

* * *

><p>"<em>I plan to drive you mad with pleasure until you take advantage of me, Master."<em>

Rukia gasped out his name as her small hands tunneled through his bright locks. Ichigo's touches nearly seared her skin with desire as the noble held him closely against her.

A moan left the petite lord, her form covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"_Ohhh, yes._" she mewed, full lips pressing to the hot skin of his throat as the demon's fingers continued to dance within her warmth.

She was panting against him, breath shallow and weak; _so good. _

Rukia was behaving so sweetly; so gentle and submissive that he almost felt bad when he stopped his hand movements before she reached her peak. _Almost._

"_No_," she managed to hiss and whine simultaneously when his hands left her. His sinister mouth trailed hot kisses from her chest and up her neck, lapping at soft skin;"damn it, _no_!"

She had not broken any of his _rules_— his rules that she had taken great care in discovering during their numerous sexual escapades. She had not moved her hips, she had not fought against him and furthermore, she had begged him for her pleasure. But yet, he had stopped.

Why?

_Why had he stopped?_

Rukia felt tears clouding her vision. She had been _so _close.

_"Ichigo,"_she gasped, "Ichigo, please—"

A fierce swat to her plump ass was his sign of disapproval.

_"Ah!"_ Rukia cried out with a squeak of surprise, arching away from his hand, "I-Ichigo..!"

The demon let out a low chuckle and scratched his canines against her neckline gently, making her shudder; "incorrect."

She clawed at his clothed shoulder blades in desperate retaliation, _"Ichigo."_

"I already told you," He bit harshly at her neck, blood now sliding down his tongue, _"Master."_

His sharp bite and the formal utterance that was meant to help guide her into discovering the game he was playing left her panting and disoriented.

He was so warm.

Violet orbs closed as he rocked against her in encouragement, his length sending shock waves of pleasure down her spine.

She held back a gasp in response; her small hands grabbing at his bright mane as she crashed her lips to his, moaning deep in her throat when his arms circled tightly around her lithe form.

Rukia thought it would be difficult to kiss the demon with his canines extended to such a degree; and although it was rather tricky, she could not seem to mind it when Ichigo would nip at her just a little too roughly, the bitter taste of copper strong as their tongues danced.

As the noble moved against him, she realized that though Ichigo was participating to the fullest, he was not dominating her as he was moments before.

And it all seemed to click in her mind.

He wasn't just playing with her...

He was coaxing her into taking control.

With a rough shove to his strong shoulders, a surprised huff of air left him. The demon blinked repeatedly as his little human bit harshly at his neck.

_"Mine."_Rukia hissed at him like a feral cat as she moved about his hardness, rising up so she could rub the tip against her sensitive bundle of nerves, a groan leaving the man at the sensation.

If he wanted her to dominate him, she was going to give him a _fantastic_ performance.

He responded without thought, _"Ru."_

She moaned in reply, her head lulling back as she sunk down on his thick length once again. The demon happily allowing her to take him. Her tiny hands were used as leverage against his front as she bounced roughly up and down on his lap, her pert breasts bouncing with every thrust.

He met her movements with slight rolls of his hips, demonic eyes barely open as he watched his master use his body to fulfill her desires.

_"Ichi..."_

A tremble ran through her and he felt her tightening around him to the point of near pain. He couldn't stop from panting harshly when one of her hands left its place against his chest. The small appendage trailed down her body, her breathing shallow and his eyes widened slightly when she began to touch herself intimately, her mews of pleasure filling his ears.

Grinding his teeth sharply, the butler held completely still.

Rukia came with a loud cry of his name, her sweaty body arching and shuddering, his eyes never leaving her; _"Ichigo!"_

Her warmth washed over the demon and he let out a deep snarl moments later when even after reaching her peak, she once again began to move her hips against him.

_"More…"_

His hands moved back to her hips, slowing her movements. The butler glared at her slightly from underneath damp, orange bangs.

"Ichigo, _please_," The tiny noble gasped. "Show me that you're the only one who can do this to me."

Amber eyes narrowed as he once again grabbed her roughly by her long midnight strands; "You cause me such amusement, little one." Ichigo growled, "I was your first and I shall also be your last; your one and _only_!"

She could have pushed him further by mentioning the orders that would surely be placed on her in the very near future; of the human man she would be forced to wed and procreate with, but Rukia couldn't bring herself to be cruel so soon after receiving such pleasure from her male.

The noble settled on nipping at the demon's ear, tugging lightly at the skin set between her teeth as she rolled her hips against him. "Show me," She repeated, her voice hot, low, rasping and undeniably sensual.

Ichigo slid his hand down the planes of her back and over the wonderful curve of her bottom with a shiver, the strawberry nearly sneering as he curled his hand around the back of her strong thighs, tightening the hold she had on his hips.

"Don't regret your words, my lord."

Before Rukia had the chance to voice her rebuttal, the butler's hands moved directly below the swell of her ass, lifting her petite form with ease. He jolted forward from the chair, nearly throwing the noble on the desk behind them. His member never fully left her warmth as he moved to her.

Her squeak of surprise was swallowed hotly by the man now above her. His form pinning hers, thrusts nearly violent.

Rukia could feel him moving harder than ever before, hitting the end of her canal; waves of pain and pleasure mixing as she whimpered against his lips.

"I-Ichigo..!"

His reply was dark and dangerous, filled with scorching heat, "I'm not going to hold back_, Rukia."_

The desk creaked dangerously under their movements; mouth's separating with gasping breaths. The butler's forehead fell to her bare shoulder as he fucked her in earnest.

Rukia bit her lip in a desperate attempt to hold back the scream that begged to escape her throat, her claw-like hands raking down his damp, clothed back as he bit the creamy column of her throat sharply, the demon nipping at the inked skin he found there.

Ichigo could feel a burning sensation in his shoulder blades. Not due to his little master's clawing—no. He recognized the feeling immediately. It caused him to hiss out in agony and arch towards his mate, as if the action alone would cease the pain.

The demon was losing control of his body.

He needed to finish this.

He lapped up her neck, panting against her ear. _"Come," _The order deep and hot against her skin.

She was tightening severely around him in response, twitching against his movements. He grabbed at her leg, pulling it from around his hip and over his shoulder.

Rukia cried out urgently at the new angle as she clung to him; and Ichigo could do nothing but crash his lips to hers and follow her over the edge.

It took longer than usual for him to gather himself from his slumped position over his drowsy master, but with a soft grunt, he pulled himself from her and attempted to ignore the soft mew she gave in response.

The demon placed a gentle kiss on his lord's forehead. Running a hand through her tangled locks, he gathered her in his strong arms.

Ichigo slouched back down in the chair, his little master curled contently within his lap.

His chin found her crown and her eyes lulled shut with the soft brush of his hand against her thigh.

It was _perfect._

No. She refused to allow her emotions to overwhelm her.

_Warm._

Rukia Kuchiki snuggled closer to her demon butler, the scent of her male lulling her into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They encourage me to write so I hope no one's lurking! Let me know what you think, yeah? I hope to update within 1-2 weeks so keep an eye out for that. The plot will be thickening soon enough; this is going to be a rather long story with lots of angst to come. All in good time. Thanks again for all the support!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

It took longer than expected but I hope it's worth the wait! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The demon moved down the corridor without a sound. As he went, he cradled the sleeping lord protectively in his arms. Ichigo's knees felt weak and the ache in his shoulder blades strong, but the demonic butler forced himself to ignore the pained sensation. He had to. Now wasn't the time.<p>

The sun had set long ago and the glow of the full moon followed the two as he moved down the elegant hallway. A soft creak was the only sound heard as he disappeared into their bedchambers.

Rukia let out a small sigh as she was placed in the center of her oversized mattress, never waking as the butler tucked the covers up and around her body securely.

The damp cloth of his dress shirt fell from his body then, Ichigo letting out a content sigh as the icy air hit his bare chest and back.

His gaze shifted and eyes now a honey brown ran lazily over his sleeping noble. Shaking his head weakly, he padded his way over to the washroom.

It wasn't in his nature to over think things. He wouldn't start now.

Ichigo's black slacks were removed along with his dress shoes and undergarments. The orange haired demon blinked tiredly, his vacant expression looking back at the male reflected in the decorative mirror hanging before him.

Tan skin covered in deep cuts and slashes as far as the eye could see; the scarred skin seemingly mocking the demon.

Although, it hardly had any affect on him after all these years. The man was used to the disfigurements he bared.

Ichigo left that part of him behind long ago. His eyes narrowed slightly; he would see to it that the past would never resurface. The demon had more important matters to attend to.

With a shake of his head, the faucet was turned all the way to the left and cold water filled the small shower-like area beside the tub.

He gathered himself, plopping down on the stool that sat beneath the stream, the cold temperature cooling his skin as much as possible.

Ichigo cursed his current situation. Even under the ice cold water, the burning sensation was still nearly unbearable against his flesh.

He just couldn't find the energy to flinch away.

If his kind could feel fear, he would be experiencing it at the moment— he didn't want to see what had surely scarred the pained flesh.

Drenched bangs covered his eyes as the male scratched at his shoulder blades weakly.

He was so tired.

Bringing a hand before him, the demon scowled at the burnt skin of his fingertips that had brushed over his wounded covering.

Ichigo knew he had to control himself. Had it gone any further, he would have transformed right before his precious human.

A soft growl left the monster.

Staying away from Rukia was the only logical option that could result in the absolute secrecy of his demonic tendencies.

She knew enough, Ichigo scowled. Too bad he could never seem to be logical when it came to his little master. The man let out a sigh. Why was it so difficult? Human emotions were simply too troublesome. It was obvious that this word was softening him and it nearly seemed pointless to fight against it.

It was best to not over think things. Especially now.

Standing, Ichigo turned the water off and the demon shook out his hair, not bothering to towel off before returning to their adjacent bedroom.

Rukia was sleeping peacefully still. Her petite body was curled up snuggly within the soft sheets and without thought, he burrowed in next to her, cuddling around Rukia as she turned towards him in her sleep, nestling closer to his warmth.

Ichigo buried his face against her crown as she clung to his naked form, causing the male to exhale happily. Even though it wasn't necessary for his kind to sleep, he felt his eyes drooping feebly. The man just couldn't seem to fight against the desire to drift off with his master currently wrapped in his arms.

Her cool skin just felt so _good_ against his.

* * *

><p><em>A young child rushed through the corridors of the mansion, her pink bunny plush in hand.<em>

_"Rukia."_

_She let out a laugh as she moved faster, the playful and loving voice following close behind._

_"You shouldn't run indoors, Rukia," another voice, male in nature, chastised gently and the raven haired princess rolled her eyes teasingly; "But you're it!" her giggles merged together with the man's laughter as he followed behind her, "That's because I'm always it!"_

_"Darling, please promise me that you will never talk to strangers. No matter what," The young woman had smiled down at her daughter, her tone gentle yet absolute, a deep pain clear in her gaze._

_"Sweetheart, come sit with me. I want to play you a song," the girl squealed happily as the man pulled her into his lap before the elegant Grand Piano._

_"-Daddy!" She laughed as he playfully tousled her messy locks, her little hands finding the black and white keys before her with childlike innocence; "You're a natural, baby girl."_

_"Don't you ever go outside the yard again, Rukia!" The young girl stared down at her tiny dress shoes, holding back tears; "I'm sorry." She had choked out then, not fully understanding the panic in her father's voice_._ At the sound of her whimper, the man had bent down and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, baby. I can't lose you, Rukia. Please...please don't scare me like that ever again."_

_"Daddy…"_

_"Come on, Ruki," her big sister smiled, "Don't you want to play dress up?"_

_"Mommy," the young girl dangled from the woman's waist with a small frown, "When's daddy coming home?"_

_"Mommy and daddy love you, Rukia."_

_Tears fell from the man's eyes as he saw the fear reflected in his little girl's orbs; "Rukia!"_

_Frozen in place, her mind racing; why was daddy crying? He was always so brave and strong…_

Why?

_"Run, Rukia!"_

_Her sister had grabbed her then, tugging her along desperately._

_Fire had surrounded her in the corridor; the smoke entering her lungs, and the heat burning at her skin._

_Thick splashes of blood splattered across her vision._

**_No!_**

_"Rukia, what have you done!"_

* * *

><p>The noble gasped and kicked desperately from where she laid. The sheets that tangled about her only made her struggles more panicked.<p>

_Get away!_

Rukia was caught between sleep and reality as she kicked and yelped, tears catching in her tightly closed eyes.

_Please no!_

The past that she had violently pushed to the back of her mind, attempting to forget, would offend attack when her defensives were down. Rukia's once peaceful slumber turned into something dark and sinister, just as she remembered it all those years ago.

As she thrashed about, she felt heat radiating from behind her. In her nightmares, she could still easily recognize it.

It was safe.

Even subconsciously the lord knew that, and when Rukia pressed up against the solid wall of warmth, the contact immediately comforted her.

The warmth wrapped itself around her, bringing her closer; the soft hum of his breath fanned her damp neck as he held his human protectively, even as he slept.

Violet eyes snapped open with lips parted in a gasp, Rukia's small hand moved to her butler's forearm that was draped snuggly around her middle.

Exhaling with a tremble, she buried her face in the pillow before her, allowing herself a moment to come to the realization that _this _was reality. Her dreams were as dark as the events that took place that night years prior and Rukia promised herself that she would never allow that to happen again.

She only had one thing that she held dear to her now.

The girl turned her head slightly until she was able to run her lips lightly over the Strawberry's jaw line. Her eyes drooped closed as she took in his constant presence.

He always made her feel safe and even though that was seemingly obvious given their current _relationship_, Rukia always felt awed by the realization.

She would often wake and trail kisses against his bare skin; and if it were any another night, he would have rolled her over and climbed on top of her tiny form, with his eyes bright and playful.

But tonight was different. Ichigo didn't even stir due to her soft kisses and Rukia blinked in mild confusion.

Turning completely in his arms, her palm found his forehead, fingertips softly running over his closed eyelids.

Never before had she seen this man sleep.

"_Sleep is not necessary for my kind," _the demon had told her years earlier. "_We don't need it to survive, unless our energy has been depleted completely, then we need much rest. Though, it's a rare occurrence that doesn't last long." _He had cupped her cheek with his gloved palm as he smiled down at her surprised form, _"So even during the night I will protect you, young master."_

Pressing a soft kiss to his bare chest, Rukia fought the urge to cuddle up to him once again.

It would be too normal to lie against Ichigo's chest as his soft snores lulled her into a peaceful slumber. It was no longer what she allowed them to stand for. It would be childish now for her to even consider.

Even as she listed off countless excuses as to why the gesture would be uncalled for, a part of her knew this was her trying to maintain some distance from the butler. Every word and action created by this man seemed to result in the Kuchiki falling even more deeply in love with him.

_I can't stay away._

As she watched his sleeping form, the resulting pressure in her chest nearly terrified her.

With much effort Rukia managed to detangle herself from the demon, which was easier said than done considering the tight hold he had on her tiny body.

With a light grunt, she had snuck out from under his forearm. The girl stood at the edge of the bed, holding her breath as he seemingly reached for her in his dreams. But then, his face met her unoccupied pillow, her scent lulling his inner beast once again as he settled.

With a soft sigh of relief, Rukia ran a hand through her messy locks as she ignored the feeling of the cold floorboards against her bare feet.

Scanning the bedchambers, the noble noticed Ichigo's shirt abandoned a few steps away. The garment was tossed carelessly to the floor and with careful movements she managed to pick up the oversized daywear without waking her male. Her own clothing were ripped and uncomfortably wet with sweat. Rukia smiled to herself when she discarded her dress and tattered corset, the familiar aroma of Ichigo filling her senses as she tugged the dress shirt over her petite shoulders.

Fastening the shirt securely, even though the last few buttons were missing due to her own impatience actions in their earlier coupling, Rukia tiptoed over to the veranda that overlooked the large Kuchiki garden.

As the cool night air ran over her skin, the noble closed the double glass doors behind her silently.

Rukia made her way across the terrace and in a strange sense, the sticky substation of her thighs only served to calm her further. Normally, their joined liquid that would often drip down her legs after their coupling would make her feel uncomfortable and grimy. But this time, it was quite the opposite. The little Kuchiki nearly reveled in the sensation. It was a complicated sensation. It wasn't at all about being marked by him, but the evidence of their time together simply told her that this was real. _He_ was real.

This was the life Rukia Kuchiki was living. The life she knew from her dreams was now nonexistent. It was always a hard concept to grasp, but being with Ichigo, in her eyes, was always too good to be true.

With a grumble, she threw her legs over the balcony edge and grabbed hold of the kept vines that wove down the mansion wall, serving as a ladder of sorts for the young lord.

As she moved, the thorns cut into the soles of her feet in her descent and Rukia held back a pained hiss. She needed to get away, even if it was just for a brief moment.

She needed to get away from him before she went absolutely _mad_.

* * *

><p>Although there wasn't much going on in this chapter, I hope the importance was evident. Please review. I love hearing your thoughts!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I want to thank **hunterofcomedy **for reading over this chapter and for the never ending encouragement! Also, if you're looking for a new story to hold your attention, go check out Hunter's newest fic, "We're The Same" It's an amazing Neko fic that's close to my heart. You won't be disappointed in the slightest! It can be found on my favorite list on my profile! Spread the love! :D

Now, it's time to get back to the task at hand. This is a pretty important chapter and I hope it clears up any confusion relating to the Ichiruki master/servant relationship.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sound of pouring water was heavy in the night air as Rukia sauntered along the trail surrounded by garden shrubs and blooming flora. The full moon guided her as the damp grass served to cool the sting of her wounded heels.<p>

The noble sighed in satisfaction as she allowed the memories that came along with the area to resurface.

The garden that seemingly ran on for miles behind the Kuchiki manor was a younger Rukia's place of solitude; a place to play and enjoy her childlike innocence— her beloved sanctuary.

As a child, she had been completely shielded from the outside world and its troubles. Her days revolved around stuffed animals, tea parties and chasing after the bunnies that resided within the patches of greenery.

Rukia shook her head as she remembered how disappointed she used to get when the rabbits would outsmart her younger self, the fluffy little creatures disappearing, seemingly by magic, into the wooded area just outside the estate.

_"Don't cry, Ruki,"_ her big sister's voice had been soft and her words kind, _"You'll get them next time."_

A small part of her had missed this place.

The scent of spring filled her senses. The bright colors of the blooming daffodils, cherry blossoms and recurring memories brought a gentle smile to her expression.

It was hard to believe that there had been a time where this area had brought tears to the teen's eyes. Although, that had been understandable in a way, she supposed. There were just so many memories that came with this garden. Memories of the once perfect family before Rukia had single-handedly destroyed everything.

One mistake.

Now, she knew crying wouldn't solve anything. That was all in the past. Sobbing for hours on end would not bring back Rukia's loving parents and her beloved big sister. She had come to terms with that…There was no point in wasting time dreaming for the impossible.

She stroked at her bloody neck weakly, the girl holding back a grimace; he had been rather rough with her, his bites filled with need and the bruises left on her form; a reminder of his clear desperation. Not that she minded. His sharp affections always brought pleasant shivers to the young lord. Maybe, she was just a simple pervert after all…She didn't wish to over-analyzing things now.

Violet eyes moved from the flowers surrounding her to the koi pond that was tucked before a large cherry blossom tree. The area was built around that tree, highlighting its beauty with numerous fountains and foliage.

One thought plagued her at that moment…

Her father had adored cherry blossoms.

She remembered a time when she had sat with him below the blooming tree and it saddened her that she couldn't remember what they had been discussing at the time. She had been so young but even now, her heart ached as she remembered the man smiling down at her with pure love and affection in his gaze.

Plopping down against the beautiful tree's trunk, Rukia tugged the oversized dress shirt over her knees, tiny hands bringing it tightly over her form as she let out a sigh.

His features were becoming harder to remember as the days progressed.

That realization was conflicting enough on its own.

When Rukia Kuchiki had first returned to her world with her demonic butler smirking at her side, she had order the removal and destruction of every family portrait within the estate. The images had ridiculed the young lord and she knew if the illustrations remained in their proper place, they would only end up destroying her. It was Rukia's first order as the head of the house; her way of moving on from a time where she was part of the ideal family image. Smiles and love and laughter— it would only distract her now. She would not allow herself to be dragged down by the weight of her overwhelming guilt. Rather, the noble locked away all attachments of the past and fought for her future.

Even now she stood by that decision. Without that outlook, Rukia wouldn't have become the most respected leader of the Kuchiki House in all of history.

Although, due to Her Majesty orders, Rukia was to not be known as a public figure despite the young Kuchiki's obviously influence. She was just a faceless topic that would often circulate in the papers and if any pictures were captured of the lord, they were to be immediately destroyed before publication. Her protection was of the upmost importance and although she had never truly identified herself to the public, they knew well of Rukia's power.

_Rukia Kuchiki, England's vicious protector—Queen Victoria's personal guard dog._

As the title suggested, her role was to fight for Queen's wishes. The key was that she always remained behind the scenes.

But there were those that did know of her personally— high ranking officers and noblemen that referred to the Kuchiki as the _Bloodlust Ice Princess; _the one that Her Majesty would rely on when she wanted a troubling subject to _permanently _disappear_._

And, working with the leaders of Scotland Yard, The Bloodlust Ice Princess and her demonic butler would take care of those troubles without a second thought.

There had been many sociopaths that the pair had captured and disposed of thanks to the noble's extreme cunningness and her demon's relentless hand. Adding the fact that they were both extremely stubborn only added fuel to the fire. As of yet, there was not a case they had not solved.

It was Rukia's job to handle the highest threats to the country that could not be handled with any humane grace. But without Ichigo, she would have just been a worthless child, cut down before her life had truly begun and by cheating death. In this way, Rukia was able to protect the people of her country. That she could never regret.

Ichigo would see to it that her life was protected at all costs. She was_ not allowed to die_ as long as the demon's chain was locked tightly around her neck, a befitting analogy for their relationship as it were.

Simply, she had sold her soul to Lucifer himself and in return, he sheltered and cherished her all awhile lengthening her human years thanks to his constant influence.

The perfect guardian without the burden of any human emotions blinding him; he truly was the ultimate protection in existence.

Ichigo was a killing machine if necessary, bound to her ever order, a servant truly befitting for the Bloodlust Ice Princess herself. Though, Rukia had come to a critical realization years before. She might seemingly hold the power over him now thanks to their agreement but he was, in reality, a demon that could easy kill her if he so desired.

But Rukia trusted Ichigo more than anyone. Maybe that was foolish but in an unbiased perspective, the scar that inked her neck prevented such an event in most situations. The contract kept them in a constant stalemate.

_Fulfill thy human's request and one shall feed upon a pure life steam, thy power of immortality._

He had repeated these words when she had asked for his reasoning behind the contract to begin with. The demon explained that it was the game his manipulative kind had played with the living since the beginning of time. Simply, it was their purpose alongside reaping souls.

"_You will be granted to neither heaven nor hell." _She could still hear the words for their first meeting clearly to this day.

His voice had been sinister and demonic; "_Your afterlife will belong to me."_

Even then, those words did not strike fear within her as Rukia's suspended form was showered in ink like feathers, his crimson gaze the only part of the demon materializing before her.

_"Do you still wish to make a contract with me, human?"_

Tears had filled her large, childish lavender eyes. Not due to sadness but, in reality, a strange sense of relief.

It would be his duty to give her what she so desired; even if that desire remained locked away in the back of her mind—love, protection and undying affection.

_Yes._

Petite hands moved to her eyes, the noble still under the cherry blossom tree as she wiped thick tears from her cheeks; surprise evident in her expression.

Getting caught up in the past was pointless. Rukia knew that as well as she knew she had no reason to cry. She had sealed her fate long ago.

But sometimes, she couldn't help herself for being weak.

She was only human.

Loving that man—that demon—was useless. She didn't quite know when it had happened but it was a childish dream that she couldn't seem to let go.

For Ichigo to return her love…no. That was ridiculous.

Maybe adding sex to the equation was the problem, she considered. Their relationship, though thick with obvious sexual tension, had been tolerable.

She blamed that decision on her teenage hormones and Ichigo's stubbornness.

_"We are highly sexual creatures, my lord." _He had crowded her against her bedroom wall. The sixteen year old's eyes had grown wide with uncertainty and nearly unattainable lust for the naked demon before her— he just _wouldn't _let her ignore their one night together. He refused to brush it off as an accident of any sorts and that had startled her.

Rukia had pushed at his chest meekly, his tan skin and perfectly formed muscles distracting the female, her hold on the sheet covering her naked body tightening in reaction to his nearness.

Tugging at the wrist that pressed against his chest, Ichigo managed to press his body against her, his eyes a light crimson as he brushed his lips against her throat, against the seal, his voice a rough whisper; "_When I'm done with you, little one, you will feel absolutely **cherished**."_

She had gasped out his name before he pressed his mouth roughly against hers, silencing her thoughts and signaling their second time; Rukia's first time emotionally sober.

This time had been the complete opposite from their first. Rather than taking her in fast stroke and caring kisses within soft sheets, Ichigo had pushed her to her hands and knees on her bedroom floor; moving to kneel behind her. His hips had been slow and his thrusts deep as he fucked her raw with animalistic growls.

She had sobbed that time too but even then she had not seriously fought him in the slightest. Her hips had surged back into his, her cheek against the hardwood flooring as she whimpered out his name, coming around him in near painful bursts of pleasure.

It was as if her body absolutely _craved _his touch. Rukia could never seem to control her desires and now, as the noble thought back on their first few couplings, eyes closed against the rough trunk behind her, she realized that sleeping with Ichigo had always been inevitable.

She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame and all she could do in the end was dive headfirst into the inferno.

But it had progressively changed.

With a grumble, she mused rather bitterly to herself; I_'m not sure when it started becoming less about sex and more about simply wanting to be near him._

They were becoming more domesticated. That was clear. Only when she would pull at his self-control would he fuck her like the animal she seemingly craved to become. More often than not, Ichigo would move over her, sharing deep kisses and playful smiles, his passionate touches bringing out her apparently submissive nature. That was simply perfect. At the notion, Rukia let out a grimace.

What a disgrace.

_Why do I crave him?_

Lost in thought, the noble pondering the questions that she normally kept locked away, a gust of wind picked up at her side. Her eyes closed with a sigh as a scent she knew all too well filled her senses.

He was here.

_Ichigo.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it! It was a really fun chapter so I'm looking forward to your thoughts! The next chapter will be Ichigo's turn to share a little bit about his childhood. Things are gonna get interesting and a bit twisted! Yay!<p>

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter was extremely fun to write! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>To an extent, Ichigo Kurosaki had grown accustomed to the mortal world and its strange ways. Although, more often than not, the past and the present would merge together, the memories of his old life, plaguing him.<p>

The strawberry had been spiteful of the fact that his royal bloodline had once controlled his every action. Throughout his childhood, he was surrounded by vigilantly appointed care and a respectable amount of luxury.

Despite this, the demon was not a stranger to the hardships his kind had been enduring from the moment the two worlds had been created. From the beginning of time, demons were forced into an ecosystem based on Survival of the Fittest. They were forced to kill for the mere purpose of living their seemingly wasteful existences. Ichigo was no different. He was raised as a worrier, trained to fight and kill from a very young age. The demon had grown strong, nearly the strongest of his House. And yet, he had become extremely bored of fighting, of taking the lives of his own. Something was missing deep within him, he just couldn't place what. Although, Ichigo knew something for a fact; he didn't want to consider that _this _was the only way to live. He wanted to believe that he had a greater purpose in this broken world.

_"To protect," _His father, the ruler of the realm, had answered simply when the subject of reason had been asked, his son's eyes void of feeling and drive.

_There has to be more._

A war that that dominated the demon dominion and had raged on for five centuries between the clansmen and the peasant lives, had finally seceded. With much spite, things had calmed, and a shallow peace of sorts had cloaked their world. Even though both sides were bitter due to the extreme losses on both ends, the citizenry had settled back into their rightful place. There was now no need to continuing fighting.

Thus, briefly before Ichigo's coming of age ceremony, a time that served to pull young nobles away from bloodshed, the treaty had been settled. Now the ritual had been used to determine that the prince would decide his own fate.

He had two choices: To stay and prepare to rule his land or to become a reaper of the World of the Living until his rise to power was necessary.

Ichigo knew it was his duty to inherit the kingdom. It was only logical and the demon had grown to accept that truth but the void within him had grown incredibly deeper over the years. It felt as if it were driving him to insanity. He couldn't stay in this pointless, dreary routine.

So, he had begun bargaining with human lives. A truly cold-hearted reaper that enjoyed the games he played. The prince was still heir to the demon empire until his father's ruling came to an end and for centuries to come, Ichigo spent his days serving humans and devouring souls.

"_You are better than this, Ichigo." _His mother's words had been full of sadness, an emotion the reaper couldn't comprehend.

He had returned home to the palace after his most recent contract had _expired. _The emotions his loving mother were able to express filling him with envy and confusion_; "I'm not, Mother. I promise you."_

Her eyes had softened and Ichigo wondered momentarily if she could clearly see the emptiness still raging on within him.

_"Come with me. I'd like you show you something."_

His mother was a great woman who always put others before herself. Masaki Kurosaki held great power and yet she was not pushed by greed or deception. She was kind, understanding and gentle—characteristics unbefitting of the queen of the demon empire. But Ichigo was grateful. She allowed him to see things in a different light.

They made their way down the broad hallway leading to her personal study. _"The dark arts?" _Ichigo questioned dully and the woman had smiled at him in reply. There was hardly anything dark about it.

A room filled with nearly nothing besides an unusual sphere resting on its place in the center of a plush tabletop.

The demon queen was not a sparring combatant. And although he had never seen firsthand, his mother had abilities like no other—the power of magic and spells.

_"The orb that shows you what you need the most. Do you remember, Ichigo?"_

His younger self had been fascinated by his mother's arts and the orb that saw into the human world at the desire of the demon possessing it was no different.

Ichigo had asked her to hold it many times. _"You told me that I was too young, Mother."_

_"You had been at the time."_ She started with a soft smile still in place, "_You are all grown up now, my son. It is time."_

The globe had fit in his palms perfectly and his mother took a step back after handing it to him with tender care.

It had been heavy yet light in his grasp, warm yet icy to the touch.

_"Mother, what do I do with it?"_

The orb had been a glossy color of blues, purples and grays, nearly filling with what he noted to be thick fog as the demon ran a thumb timidly over the glass surface.

Her reply has been simple yet incredibly complex; "_Feel."_

He had looked up at her then, confusion clear but Masaki simply nodded and gestured for the demon to continue.

So, Ichigo had stood, orb in hand, before closing his eyes with a sigh. He was older now, wiser; he knew magic wasn't something to bother with. It was just a fairytale not meant to see the light of day.

But knowing that he could not bring himself to refuse the request, the young demon let out a calming breath. The prince did his best to clear his mind.

He remained motionless and it was a simple change of color and deepening temperature that had gained Ichigo's attention. As his gaze fell to the object in hand, the orb's dull, nearly lifeless pigment shifted into soft ripples of pink.

Ichigo glanced up at his mother briefly and it seemed that she didn't notice the change. _It must only change for its handler._

Returning his gaze to the sphere, the hues of pink merged together, giving the demon an image of what he suspected would be his view if he were gazing down on a world through thick patches of fluffy cherry clouds.

"What is this…?" He had breathed out to himself, amber eyes growing wide as the images cleared and a family happily playing within a beautiful garden was set before him. But the strangest thing of all was that the scene was in black and white besides a young girl, no older than five, staring back at him with the most beautiful shade of blue-violet eyes he had ever seen.

The female with short, midnight locks and an innocent gaze of lilac had seemingly stared back into his very being and the ache in his chest had been so intense that the crystal ball nearly slipped from his grasp.

The demon had stumbled some, hands bracketing against the table's edge; "_Mother…?"_

_"Did you see it?"_

He managed to look at her, his eyes wide and heart violently thumbing away, "_What was that?"_

The woman smiled meekly, eyes closing as she leaned against the wall behind her; _"It's what you desire the most, Ichigo."_

He didn't understand. What he desired the most? A child? His mother wasn't making any sense and Ichigo pushed the event aside at first. He had refused to think about such nonsense.

It would have been perfect if he were able to continue his days the way he had grown accustomed to but the image of the young girl with large innocent eyes was left burned into his mind. Why couldn't he let her go? It meant nothing… absolutely nothing.

And yet, after that event, he found himself in his mother's study day-after-day, the orb set before him. The demon watched the girl trapped within with clear desperation in his gaze. As if he were a small puppy, shielded away from its master.

As time passed, her everyday life became precious to him. Her bright smile and childish nature brought deep warmth to the demon, much to his surprise. As she played, he would guard her from his dimension, eyes soft and filled with a protective nature that never existed in the past. Ichigo no longer wanted to reap; he wanted to remain where he was, gazing into the crystal at his nameless human. Watching her live, watching her life unfold as if it were he own soundless moving picture.

Could it be that this little girl was what he was missing?

That thought had plagued him at first. It seemed ridiculous.

But as the years progressed he found one thought dominating his mind at all times.

_I will protect her, no matter the price.__  
><em>  
>She had become his obsession.<p>

* * *

><p>The butler felt weak and disoriented even as the soft feel of the cool sheets that tangled around his naked form caused him to let out a content sigh. The man weakly rolled to his back, eyes closed, fighting against sleep.<p>

The scent of everything _Rukia _was surrounding him, calming his movements. Accepting his sleepy fate without thought, Ichigo reached for his human at his side, prepared to wrap her in his arms and drift back off to complete unconsciousness.

But when his palm met the cold silken bedding beside him, amber eyes snapped open in response.

She wasn't there!

Something deep within him rumbled and roared at the realization. He couldn't quite place the feeling but the sensation that originated in the pit of his stomach and stemmed off into angry branches of desperation caused the demon to jump quickly to his feet. Ichigo's heart hammered away in his chest cavity as he crouched low, now fully alert.

_Where?_

His gaze, now a deep blood red, shot about the room desperately and in a clearer state-of-mind he would have found the action be absolutely absurd.

After all, his darkness had awoken him, every one of his animal instincts screaming that his beloved human was not by his side. A clever ability that only his kind possessed that allowed him to know the whereabouts of his master at all times.

Considering this, she was obviously not in the room due to his inner alarms shrieking as they were. Nevertheless, Ichigo's mindset was altered; he wasn't thinking clearly. When it came it his master, he could never seem to think clearly.

**_Find her!_**

It was a brash, angry order that nearly had the butler hyperventilating.

He rushed into the washroom, hoping to find his little human possibly bathing or using the facilities, but to no avail.

She was gone.

Turning on his heels, the desire to simply _destroy_ something played strongly in the demon's mind.  
><strong><em><br>_**If he hadn't been resting, this wouldn't have happened. She would still be in safe in his arms; a pained shudder left him.

Dread was filling the man quickly now. Something horrible might have happened to his little master and it was completely his fault.

"Damn it!" Without thought, the demon struck at the tiled wall, his powerful fist breaking and splintering the woodwork set before him.

Once…Twice...Three times, Ichigo let his rage overtake him, the monster's punches unsympathetic. He felt a mixture of emotions then. As if he were either a young child whose favorite toy had been snatched from his grasp or a beast snared in a hunter's trap. He couldn't calm himself; his demonic nature setting in as he growled lowly in the back of his throat.

As the burn in his shoulder blades returned, shining crimson closed. The butler moved to rest his head on the area of tiles still intact to his side.

No, Ichigo wouldn't allow his instincts to control him now. This situation was too important for him to get lost in his demonic actions.

The male took in a trembling breath.

Without warning, demonic eyes shot open, the fiend's scarlet gaze now a bright blue. As Ichigo stared blankly ahead, his mouth opened in breathless pants, canines extending, claws sharpening and curling into the marble surface.

**_Find her!_**

The order was screamed once again and for once, he had to agree with animal instincts.

_Yes._

* * *

><p>Hmm, I wonder what Ichigo is gonna do... Stick around to find out! I wanna thank those of you that reviewed! Although, I didn't seem to get a lot of feedback last chapter so I hope no one's lurking! Reviews encourage quicker updates so stop by and say hi, ne? Hoped you enjoyed. See ya next time!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Find her!**

_Yes._

* * *

><p>Ichigo let out a jagged gasp, the butler allowing the thread clinging to his psyche to snap like a tightly strung rubber band. Light and sound blurred around him and in quick spurts of movement, the demon's mind was pushed up and away from his body. Ichigo let the indistinct images overtake his gaze, his breath evening out as his consciousness was shoved further away from him. After a moment, the haze managed to even out into recognizable imagery and the butler found himself seemingly gazing out at a koi pond surrounded by colorful undergrowth.<p>

In the seconds it took the male to identify the sight, his mind was shot back into his body with such force that if not for his protruding claws digging deeply into the woodwork of the bathroom wall, anchoring the demon, Ichigo would have easily been knocked off his feet.

Eyes closing, he ignored the throbbing headache that came with using the useful tracking ability. The demon steadied himself, his breathing controlled.

She was safe.

A feeling he identified as relief moved throughout him, a grateful sigh leaving the male.

As Ichigo calmed, his claws retracted and his fang-like teeth shrunk back to their usual size.

With eyes now a light rose-red, he turned, spotting his trousers from hours before lying forgotten. It had completely slipped his mind that he was naked to begin with. After the demon tugged the dark material up his strong legs, the slacks coming to rest lowly on his narrow hips, he brought his right palm to eye level.

Ichigo's gaze narrowed in understanding as the inked marking against his skin bled crimson, the liquid running down his bare wrist and forearm. Smudges were now clear against the slacks where his hand had griped.

That tricky ability always came with a price. Moving every individual finger of the wounded limb, he couldn't help but worry if Rukia had felt some form of pain at the connection that had briefly merged their minds.

Ichigo pushed the thought aside as he calmly moved to the balcony adjacent to the bedroom, the doors slamming shut behind him.

He would see to her himself.

Jumping, Ichigo stood on the balcony edge with eyes glowing crimson. With a kick of his feet, a leap pushed the demon butler high into the air.

His gaze scanned the large plot of greenery, ruby reds falling to the figure sitting beneath the large cherry blossom tree.

Yes. He would see to her himself.

* * *

><p>He was here.<p>

_Ichigo._

His presence managed to ease and unsettle her all at once_. _It was truly an impressive feat.

Her heart hammered away in her chest as he landed beside her in the Kuchiki Garden and even though she wasn't looking his way, the demon's intense stare sent shivers down her spine.

"You haven't been here lately." His tone was distant but she could still sense the slight anger and concern in his tone. She spent enough time trying to read the man. It was only natural that after all this time, she would be able to catch such a slip; no matter how unlike him it was.

Knowing that asking him directly would only cause him to close up further, Rukia pushed the thought to the back of her mind. It wasn't the time for that. She would wait until later to address the apparent issue at hand. For now, the woman looked up at the darkened sky, the Kuchiki Garden bathed in a glow thanks to the bright candlelight surrounding the area. It was such a beautiful sight, no matter how much bitterness it had once caused the young lord.

"It brings back a lot of memories. You know that."

He watched her closely, his eyes hidden by an array of orange bangs, "Would you like me to show them to you once again, my lord?"

Her gaze snapped to him, eyes wide as she forced back tears.

_No_

"We've been through this." Rukia forced out after a moment. She just didn't want to go _there. _To relive the memories that the demon had gathered would be too difficult, too painful.

"You miss them." It was a very direct retort. It was also the first response of Ichigo's that clearly addressed the issue that had been filling her with anguish for years now. She missed her family. She knew it to be true but it was a nearly taboo subject between them. Actually, it was more as if Ichigo avoided the topic at all costs. He was the only one that mattered and he liked to keep their little world peaceful and simple. It was astonishing that he would decide to bring it up now.

Rukia let out a bitter chuckle.

"I don't want to see them." It was a lie. She knew that a part of her desperately wished she could. To see their faces, revive the happiness she once felt; it was nearly suffocating her all over again but that was the problem. Reliving her past now would only serve to tear open old wounds. She refused to dwell on such depressing matters.

He moved then, the butler coming to sit beside her. It was in that moment that she noticed he was only clad in his black trousers. Seeing that she was currently wearing his button-down, it wasn't unexpected per se, but the fact that he had gone to her without changing absolutely stunned her. Ichigo was always at his best, no matter the circumstances.

That was when it hit her. When he had awakened to find that she wasn't at his side, the demon must have been _worried_. It was a simple thought but the near ridiculousness of it made her cheeks burn pink in slight embarrassment. She had to be wrong. That wasn't him.

"I understand to some degree." He interrupted her thoughts with a gruff reply, "I believe I would feel the same if you were lost."

Her eyes, which had been staring blankly at the pond before her, shot over to him at his words, violets wide and cheeks now a deep scarlet.

_If you lost me, would you feel this overwhelming pain as well, Ichigo?_

He met her gaze and her conflicted expression caused him to look away as his left hand ran through his bed tousled locks; "I know it's not the same." He blinked her way then, eyes now a calm amber due to her company, soothing him, "But it's normal to miss them. You shouldn't over think things to such a degree, little one. It's bad for your health."

His comment caused Rukia to blink down at her hand currently residing on her upturned knees, warmth spreading deep in her belly. His explanation was filled with so many possible meanings. It left her breathless.

As her eyes shyly moved over to the man at her side, Rukia noticed his shaking palm resting weakly beside her, blood pooling around his hand as it braced feebly against the dew covered grass. She imminently un-tucked herself from the martial of his dress shirt, the lord crawling closer to the demon, pain and concern obvious in her wide indigo eyes; "You're hurt…"

Amber moved to her, his gaze dull and weak. It staggered her but didn't stop Rukia from wrapping a much smaller hand gingerly around his, mindful of his painful gash.

His palm was turned upwards, Rukia's stare running over the ink that ran red.

_Why?_

She must have spoken the shaky word allowed because the next thing she new, Ichigo had turned towards her, his uninjured hand carefully cupping her neck.

Large fingers ran over her seal, the painful sting causing Rukia to flinch slightly in bewilderment.

As Ichigo pulled away, she saw his fingertips covered in a small amount of blood that had been running down her skin without her knowledge. His gaze was soft as it burrowed into hers.

The seal…was bleeding?

She breathed out a pant, the man at her side leaning further towards her, his lips pressing against her scarred throat; "I'm sorry."

She blinked hazily at his reply, Ichigo's tongue currently lapping at crimson, distracting her.

Rukia gasped as he used his nose to sweetly nuzzle against her flesh, his eyes closed as the demon let out a bated breath.

The connection had undeniably harmed her and Ichigo couldn't stop the self-loathing that ascended at the thought.

All he seemed to do was hurt her.

Her little palm that wasn't presently wrapped around his marked palm moved to tunnel through his bright mane tenderly, Ichigo's demonic heart quickly strumming away at her affection.

As Rukia tugged at the strands some, he watched her. His master may have been hurt but the most important thing was that she was alive and protected.

_Safe._

That's all that mattered.

But he couldn't ignore the fact that something was clearly bothering her. The lord was holding back. For as long as she's been by his side, there were some things Rukia hardly ever allowed. She never wanted to be portrayed as weak. Even _he_, an insensitive demon, had discovered that. It was an emotion she knew Ichigo wouldn't be able to understand. She didn't want be seen as a burden.

It caused something to shift within him. Ichigo desperately wished to be the one she would confide in. Even if he wouldn't be able to fully comprehend the issue. He could tell she was close to breaking into tiny pieces and it nearly infuriated him that he couldn't do anything to sooth her inner struggle.

The butler found himself tugging her down against the cool grass, the little noble gasping at the abrupt action. But then, after a moment, she gazed up at the beautiful branches watching over them, her form now sprawled out on her back beside him. Ichigo moved, the demon tentatively resting his head against her little shoulder.

_She's safe._

The appendage still tangled in his locks scratched lightly against his scalp, the noble chuckling lightly, "Dummy."

The insult that had gradually became the demon's own _loving _pet name, caused a lump to form in the back of Ichigo's throat, a tightness forming in his chest. But he forced the strange emotion away. He needed to focus.

Even if it were only for a moment, maybe he could make it better— bearable.

His eyes now shined a soft red, the servant nipping softly at his master's milky throat. She always tasted absolutely _delicious._

His name left her in a whisper and Ichigo nearly lost it completely when she tugged his bloody appendage forward in hers, tiny kisses and licks being placed against his wounded palm, cleansing.

In that moment, the demon moved over her without thought. Tugging open the dress shirt that shielded her beauty from his intense stare, the man gazed down at her petite form.

Rukia stared up at him with tear filled violets that caused the demon to let forth a predatory growl, his mouth crashing to hers in a kiss filled with soft nips of teeth and prying tongues. The taste of blood was strong as small hands freed him from his slacks and then he found himself within her, thrusting into his little noble's warmth with gasping pants and heavy hips.

She was moaning and whimpers beneath him, legs wrapping up and around his hips as dull nails bit into his muscular shoulders. "Ichigo…"

It had hurt, just slightly. She was small, he was large and he hadn't prepared her. But that was ok. The dull sting of her center as he moved matched the continuous ache in her heart. Feeling weak and broken, Rukia let tears fell against the warm skin her butler's neck.

Ichigo regretted his selfishness. The only way he could express himself to his human was through this animalistic act and as he felt her cry, he quickened his movements. He had to or else his mind would have cracked completely at the sound of her soft sobs.

She was hurting and all he could do was hurt her further.

He tugged at her locks, pulling her from the nook where his neck met shoulder, his mouth crashing against hers in a kiss that screamed the emotions they were both too weak to speak aloud.

As Ichigo took his master roughly beneath the beautiful cherry blossom tree that lay in the center of the Kuchiki Garden, one thought plagued the demon's mind.

He would never let her go.

_Not ever._


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the support! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>A young man sat cross legged in the elegant reading hall, his wavy dark hair gathered together into a messy, yet fitting, ponytail. Even as the graceful double doors creaked open nosily, deep brown eyes never broke away from the novel set before him.<p>

A scuff was heard from behind the man.

"My lord," the gruff voice quipped, "Why don't we go out and find us some fun? Those annoyin' books will still be here when ya get back."

His page was turned and the noble raised a curious brow, "A butler of such a high established household wanting to sleep around with the commonwealth?" The brunette gave a playful chuckle, "I thought I trained you better than that, my friend."

"It's not my fault," the butler defended weakly, gloved hands shoved deep into the pockets of his trousers. "They're so much more fun than all these stuck up noble bitches!" His lord didn't need to glace up to notice his sinister smirk; it was clear in his voice. "Let's go out and get us some pussy!"

"I cannot," the dark-headed man shook his head, even as he smiled, explaining simply; "I am engaged, after all."

The butler's deep blue eyes narrowed as he let out a scuff. "Pssh, I heard ya haven't seen her in years." He moved to sit before his master, posture sloppy as he made himself comfortable in one of the many luxurious reading chairs; "Ya just gonna agree to this and marry the girl? I mean, yeah, sex with a virgin is fun and all but it's a fuckin' pain in the ass, boss. You're wasting your time!"

"That doesn't concern me in the slightest." The man replied with a laugh. "It's the right thing to do. I'll be marrying the infamous, _Rukia Kuchiki_, after all. No matter how much _trouble _it will _surly_ cause me, I'm willing to make this _dreadful _compromise for the House." His words oozed sarcasm and his partner in crime shook his head in amusement.

"Boss, you're more a monster than I am!"

The noble snapped his reading material closed and met the blue-eyed man's stare with slight disdain, "It seems that I am unsure if I should be offended by that statement."

The servant waved his hand simply, dismissing the comment. "How do you plan to marry this kid? You're a total freak." The remark was followed by a wide smirk as he watched his master with clear amusement.

A well-kept hand found the pony tail resting against the nape of his neck, the noble tightening it as he scowled at the insult. "She's young, I'm sure she'll be able to keep up with me if it comes down to _that_." The noblemen stood as he continued, "But I'm not worried. All things considered, I do have others that need attending to."

"Huh? Ya talking about that maid of yours?" When the lord simply stared back at him in reply, the butler ran a gloved hand through his wild, messy locks in frustration; "I thought you said she's just a warm mouth to you!"

"She is." The aristocrat agreed, eyes narrowing slightly as palms ran down his crisp dress shirt, "But that matter isn't any of your business." He heard his friend scuff but continued nonetheless; "The fact is, this marriage means little to me but when it comes time to produce an heir, I'm surly going to enjoy myself."

Bright blue met deep brown and they both gave a laugh.

"Ya know, I'm curious as to how long she'll last with ya!"

The noble's dark eyes moved to the newspaper resting on the coffee table before them, his grin twisting into a sickeningly sweet smile; "You and I both, my friend. You and I both…"

* * *

><p>Three weeks had gone by since the event in the garden and yet, everything seemed to be proceeding as usual.<p>

Although, neither dared to mention how the demon had gathered his little human into his arms after they both had reached their peaks surrounded in damp grass; Ichigo protectively holding her shaking form against his chest as the sun crept over the horizon.

Rukia had felt broken and she had let Ichigo hold her together the best he could. Her tears had soaked his skin, the man's soft kisses soothing as he rocked her softly.

They didn't dare bring up such a _horrific_ thing.

Even though the event had been thick with unsaid emotions, discussion hadn't seemed to be necessary. It became something that was just _theirs. _Putting that aside, the couple shared one thought: What did it all mean? In the back of their minds, they knew they were too _scared_ to admit the truth. They couldn't afford to overcomplicate things now. Their relationship was too delicate—fragile— to begin with.

Everything had returned to normal, and yet, nothing had.

No matter how breakable, in a way, the peace that followed was reassuring. Rukia's schooling continued as always, the demon butler at the front of the class, lecturing away about boring educational matters. Her studies and noble duties filled their days once again; paperwork became a draining necessity that served to clear confused and distracted minds.

But despite their usual routine now set back in motion, something wasn't sitting well with the demon. No matter what they forced themselves to believe, something had changed. Although they both desperately wished that everything would resolve itself after that emotional night, ignoring the circumstances didn't change the fact that something _had _clearly shifted between them.

Rukia seemed to be struggling with the situation the most.

The noble seemed to be trying to keep a professional distance from her butler, much to his frustration. At the beginning, she would weakly push away from his advances, blushing cutely with a whimper about how their days were filled with necessary events that couldn't afford be pushed on the back burner. And at first, Ichigo had accepted her logic but as time progressed, he noticed that when a clear opportunity presented itself, more excuses would be made. She would push him aside, uninterested in him and it was hugely playing at Ichigo's self-control.

It was almost as if the years they shared together never existed; as if he was shoved back to a time where he was simply her guardian rather than her irreplaceable lover.

Rukia was his everything and yet, she thought excuses would be enough to end what they now had; what he had wished for in the back of his mind for years now.

Her intention became clear. The young lord was hiding from him, plain and simple. When the realization first entered his mind, Ichigo had one thought—

No matter the reasons she had, running from him was _never _acceptable.

He would get her back. The man would do whatever he had to as long as that one objective could be achieved. She was _his._ Ichigo was tired of his precious bunny fleeing from his affections.

Rukia Kuchiki was playing a very dangerous game.

"Goodnight, Ichigo."

His little master was pushing the demon to his breaking point.

Another day had gone by and after being dressed in her sleepwear by the butler, Rukia curled up under her bedding, ignoring Ichigo's heated stare that was currently burning a hole into the back of her skull.

The situation that he would once describe as ridiculous had progressed to near _sickening._

"Have I done something to displease you, master?" despite the overwhelming emotions the demon was currently experiencing, his voice was deep and even. His mind was set. Ichigo wouldn't allow such trivial sensations to make him weak, especially now. He couldn't allow this_ game_ to continue any longer. He despised the awkwardness that had followed them since that magical moment in the beautiful garden. He wanted his human back. And he was _damn_ well going to get her back, even if he had to drag her to him, kicking and screaming.

Rukia glanced over her shoulder at him then, blinking in practiced confusion. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo held back a scuff. She wanted to continue her game, to play innocent, but he was simply fed up with her little acting fixation. He was done playing. The butler's sanity couldn't afford this to continue.

He decided to cut to the chase; "You've been ignoring me."

Rukia let out a sigh, nearly wanting to deny the obvious but she knew it would be pointless. After all, he was right.

Maybe a different approach would do; "We've been over this, Ichigo. Things have been hectic…"

"You and I both know that hasn't stopped us before." He was scowling now, his kneeling form watching his master closely, almost as if he was prepared to strike if she decided to scurry out of his grasp once again.

Her beautiful orbs softened and as the sentence left the noble's lips, his eyes twisted into a heated glare, his psyche becoming clouded; "I know. I do apologize. You can just take care of yourself tonight—"

That was all it took. Ichigo's mind snapped. Just like that; completely snapped.

An animalistic snarl left the demon and he found himself over his master in a blink of an eye. Bright red orbs glared down at stunned violet, pinning her in place.

He felt heat deep in his belly, a raging typhoon of anger pushing him forward. _"Very well, I shall take care of myself then, master."_

The quick movement of her demon stunned her, surprised her—unnerved her. Eyes wide, she struggled against at the hold he held on her, "Ichigo!"

His crimson eyes narrowed dangerously and Rukia felt a jolt of fear run through her. The Ichigo she knew and loved wasn't like this, especially when it came to her. She could see clearly the fury in his demonic daze and she nearly flinched away from his heated stare. The little noble didn't know what to expect and that alone was terrifying.

Then, he moved closer to the shocked girl beneath him. His nose brushed against hers, breath shallow, and the young lord couldn't break away from his stare, no matter how hard she tried.

The deep crimson tone was spine-tingling.

They could express themselves with one glace; it was one element that really added to their unique relationship. She didn't dare glance away from his intense gaze and after a moment, Rukia spotted something beyond the anger, annoyance and frustration dancing within his irises.

_Pain?_

Although still a deep ruby, his eyes softened at the sight of fear in his master's gaze. Did she expect him to harm her?

Ichigo blinked then. Had the demon planned to harm her? He couldn't quite remember now. His impulsive actions had been unclear. The butler had just wanted her to understand.

He wanted to be near her. To breathe her in and express the undying affection that was burning within his chest, begging to be set free.

He could never hurt her.

But the fact that she had thought he would, even for a brief moment, had caused a new emotion to surface within him. Did she really think that little of him? Was he just a monster to her?

The strawberry's eyes glazed as sadness overwhelmed him, but when a little hand reached up and gently cupped his chin, the butler blinked once again, his vision clearing.

"How do you plan to take care of yourself…?" It came out as a breathy whisper, the girl's cheeks burning in embarrassment. Ichigo's gaze was now soft and kind, but also concerned. Rukia had been foolish to think he would to anything to harm her.

That would never happen.

He was her everything.

The demon moved forward slowly, the gentlest kiss Rukia had ever experienced being placed against her rosy lips. Much to the lord's surprise, Ichigo did not deepen the kiss. He didn't want things to get out of hand and as he cupped her small hands currently framing his jaw line with his much larger pair, he nearly felt the urge to purr like a newborn kitten surrounded in fluffy warmth.

Then, Ichigo broke away with a soft pull of his chin. The demon's forehead pressed against hers, eyes now a gentle honey-brown; "We really should discuss that evening."

His closeness made Rukia's mind fuzzy, violet orbs running over the soft lines of his mouth, already missing the contact, "Hm?"

He watched her, sensing the girl's intentions and wants in her faraway eyes. Although, it may have been only one kiss, the emotions pooling from the press of skin had the demon almost wanting to give into temptation as well; but this was far too important to be pushed aside after coming this far.

How could the situation change so suddenly? He could smell her wants clearly now as she weakly struggled against his hold, craving more. It was distracting.

"You've been ignoring me," He said again, the butler's eyes now half-lidded as his little master ran her pink tongue over her bottom lip without thought, tasting him.

Ichigo spotted the soft blush of her cheeks darken at the accusation, her eyes finally moving away from him. He couldn't help but be momentarily confused at Rukia's timidly actions.

His little master was strong and fierce but the remembrance of that night beneath the cherry blossom tree caused red to stain her cheeks in obvious shyness.

It all made sense now that he really considered the seemingly impossible.

The distance, the awkwardness…That night in the garden had…Embarrassed her!

Ichigo nearly wanted to laugh at his own stupidity for not noticing sooner.

He had taken her distance personally, thinking that it was her way of cutting off their relationship but the truth was… Rukia was embarrassed of the emotions she openly showed in his presence. Such actions were new to them and it seemed the noble hadn't known how to handle the events. Besides, they had always been driven by lust rather than the emotions they both displayed that night. It was no surprise, really.

His lord never wanted to show her weaknesses and a large part of the butler hated himself for not being emotionally able to carry her burden. He would just have to work harder to push their relationship to that level of trust.

_"Don't push me away ever again, Rukia." _The demon breathed lowly, fire burning in his eyes along with his desperate need for the human before him.

_'We'll face it together.'_

The little noble nodded softly in reply, not trusting her words to come out even and composed.

As Ichigo's lips descended onto hers once again, Rukia allowed herself to get lost in the man hovering over her. As their clothes were tossed aside, the material now a clear annoyance hiding skin from wandering eyes, masculine, growl-like moans and soft feminine whimpers filled the bedchambers.

As they moved, their bond deepened with ever teasing touch and press against heated flesh.

_Together.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I wonder who those mysterious men were...Hmm...no, I actually already know :D xD<p>

I'm going to be taking the time to really focus on writing out this story before posting but it could take some time. This might be the last update for a while but please be patient and keep sharing your thoughts/suggestions! See you next time!

Review! :D


End file.
